In Another String Universe
by PaChA mAmA
Summary: AU. Would something that changed in the beginning change the end? Maybe it will be for the better or maybe is won't. If you never ponder the possibility then nothing is gained.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I figured I better start writing this before I am one of many doing it. Then I would be discouraged and cowardly and would not even try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of the intellectual properties within this document. They belong to Bioware. I am merely playing with them and am not making any profit from this work.

* * *

Doctor Jones-Harten watched as the techs lifted the Beacon onto the cargo tram towards the spaceport. With the beacon came three Marines from the 212 infantry unit as security, more for the beacon than anything else. The morning was going well, clear and bright with not much wind.

Then the sky blackened and the wind picked up.

Suddenly there was an explosion from behind and she was propelled through the air. The world became sharp and then fuzzy. Fires were burning below her and shots were being fired above her. A Marine fell infront of her.

Slithering on her belly she went over to one of the dead marines and pried the pistol that was in his cold hand. She hid behind a few crates, waiting to see what was attacking them. They were machines and they terrified her. The only synthetics she knew of resembling those in front of her were geth. One optic piece on the end what she could only think of was a head surveyed the area. She aimed for the largest from behind the crates and fired ten shots. The aiming was pure luck hitting the torso and "head". The geth went down, frying itself as it did so. Quickly she reached over and slid the marine behind the crate hoping to use it as camouflage if needed.

Her fingers trembled as she plucked the grenades from the Marine's body. She was scared, so very scared. She could feel her chest tighten in anxiety and her breathing quicken. She was going to die here, holding onto a Marine that gave his life for a piece of ancient technology. Her eyes clouded over and she passed out.

When she came to the machines were gone and the beacon was active. Flakes of ash floated down around her like snow on a winter's day. Slowly she crept over to a crate closer to the beacon Suddenly she heard the clicking, whining gears of the geth that she had seen before. Quickly she slid a crate in front of her and near the beacon. From the train station she watched as a grey Turian with mechanic implants walk over to the Beacon. The machines that were with him took no notice of her the heat of the sun against the crate and synthcrete flooring masked her body heat.

The scholar in her was enthralled with how easily it was for the Turian to interface with the Beacon. It must have been due to the implants, she thought. It might have been a few moments or a few hours but the Turian was released and calmly went over to the geth.

"Activate the charges. Destroy the entire colony." Then he walked out of sight to the next platform and onto what could be a shuttle.

The shuttle was away before she thought to move again. On numbed knees she slid a grenade on the flooring under a geth and detonated it. The geth scattered in a hundred of pieces. The other machines were instantly aware of her presence. They were firing at her but she kept throwing the grenades. Crates and machines were flying in every which way. When the last grenade was gone only three of the machines were standing. She swore silently and started to pray for a quick death. There was no way she was going to die without taking the last three with her. Popping up she fired as many shots as she dared and crouched back down. Popping up again she took down on of the trio and started on another one. Quickly she slipped off the platform and used it as a shield. She moved back and forth, popping up randomly and firing at the last two. Faintly, behind her own firefight she heard more gunfire. Hope spurred her to pop one last time and riddle the last geth and the minuscule pellets.

Against her mind's better logic she scampered up the edge of the platform towards the beacon. There was no way she was going to let another person go near the beacon. Three armored figures came down the ramp from the train, their weapons aimed squarely at her. She knew their armor, alliance military but that didn't mean they were friendly.

A stray lock of hair from her ponytail swept in front of her vision. The beacon started to throb behind her.

"Stay right where you are!" she shouted. "Identify yourself!"

"Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy." the helmeted man replied bringing the barrel of his shotgun down and away from her. "Where's Saren?"

Saren?

"Commander she's the main researcher for the dig," replied the human in pink and white armor calmly. "Doctor Jones? I'm Gunnery Chief Williams from the 212."

Her mind reeled at the numbers. The dead Marines, she was a comrade of the dead Marines. Slowly she lowered the pistol slightly, her eyes stinging from fumes, ash and tears.

"Doctor Jones-"

"If you're referring to the sinister looking Turian that came through here then you've missed him by a few minutes." She took a back step towards the beacon, it throbbing calling to her.

"Why didn't they find you?"

Why didn't they? "I-I don't know."

"You're safe now Doctor." the other soldier to the right of Shepard replied and took a step forward. "Now just put down the pistol."

"Are you injured?"

"No I'm-" The air around the beacon became charged and a shock wave slipped past her and hooked into her.

"Doctor!" Williams cried starting towards her.

Quickly she was spun around as she was lifted off the ground. Red and black flashes burned their way through her mind. It was maddening, she felt her mind melting at the effect it was having on her. With a push she was released from the burning and collided with something hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sulkon and LostKitCat for the reviews.

I'm taking liberties with the dialogue so I apologize right now.

Jones opened her eyes and was greeted by blurry ceiling lights.

"Doctor Chakwas? She's waking up."

"How are you feeling doctor?" an older woman in a medical uniform asked calmly.

Slowly she sat up, turning so that she could let her feet hang and her torso lean forward. Her head throbbed and her back ached. "Ow." she groaned and started to rub her temples. "Where am I?"

"Aboard the Normandy." the voice of Shepard replied from behind her. "The Beacon threw you quite a ways, luckily most of you landed on Lt. Alenko."

"What happened to the other part?"

"Your head collided with the platform and you became unconscious."

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Shepard chuckled. "He'll be fine. Not every day a woman falls on top of him."

Jones cracked a smirk and looked to Doctor Chakwas.

"You've been unconscious for eighteen hours though physically your fine," Chakwas interrupted. "but while you were unconscious there was an increase in brain activity especially in Rapid Eye Movement. "

"Which means you were dreaming of something." Shepard stepped into view. If it wasn't for the dull throbbing she could swear that he was slightly handsome. "What did you see?"

"The Beacon was trying to put information in my mind. It was all broken up."

Shepard put a hand to stop her from going on. "The Captain is on his way down to speak to you."

"Where's the Beacon? Did it make it out of the attack okay?"

"It overloaded. There was no way of repairing it."

Jones' heart sank. All her hard work for nothing. The Board was going to have her head on a platter for this. "Are you feeling ill, Doctor? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine. Some of the images from the beacon are flashing back."

"Tell us what you saw, Doctor." an older man's voice appeared behind her.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," Chakwas said assuredly and walked out of the infirmary

"Synthetics," she replied. "screaming, death." she stopped and took a deep breath. "The information in the Beacon was fractured. Nothing that I can give a solid theory on save for terror, sheer terror."

"The Council will not like that a valuable artifact was destroyed. It could have contained-"

Jones slid off the bed and turned to stare at the legend in front of her. "I fully comprehend what could have been stored in the beacon. Don't lecture me Captain, that's my job. I do the lecturing."

"Intel dropped the ball on the Geth being there and of Saren's involvement." Shepard interjected before she could get out of hand.

"The Council will need to hear what happened."

"Who is this Turian, Saren? Why did he attack the colony? Why is he ordering the Geth around?" Jones asked quickly.

"That is classified information Doctor." Anderson replied neutrally.

"Bullshit." she hissed. "I think I have a right to know who the murderer of my colleagues is, Captain Anderson; and why he felt the need to activate the Beacon."

"He activated the Beacon?"

"His ship flew over it and it activated."

Anderson sighed. "Saren is a Spectre, one of the Council's top agents and it seems that he's turned rogue. He hates humans always has."

"The Council is going to need to hear about the information the Beacon was holding." the Commander said thoughtfully.

"The Council won't take any of this on faith Commander." replied Jones. "Humanity is too new to the scene for them to completely trust us. We need solid facts. Facts we don't have."

"They need to be told Doctor." Shepard went over to the Captain. He gave the Captain a look that Jones knew all too well from her old students. We'll-talk-away-from-prying-Professor look.

The Captain nodded. "Doctor Jones, I'm sure after your ordeal you could use a cup of coffee. Doctor Chakwas will be happy see to you."

Jones smirked. "I'm sure coffee will be fine." She straightened and started for the door. "Though a stiff shot of whiskey sounds better."

Jones stepped out of the infirmary and immediately felt out of place. She must have been in the crews' quarters of the ship for there was almost no one around. A tanned, black haired woman came over to her. Did she know the woman or did the Captain ask her to see to her after she left the infirmary?

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Doctor. I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212"

Jones smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, dear. I'm glad to see a sort of familiar face."

"I'm sure you're not use to being on a military vessel." she gestured towards the infirmary. "The Commander was worried that you were going to wind up like that assistant Manuel when you came in contact with that beacon."

"What happened to Manuel?"

Williams grabbed a cup of coffee and placed it on the large table in the middle of the room. "We found him in a trailer with another doctor and he was spouting all sorts of end of life as we know it stuff."

Jones quirked an eyebrow. "Wow that's a little creepy."

"The Commander knocked him out cold so that he would be asleep by the time his medications kicked in." Williams grinned.

Jones frowned. "How are you doing, Williams?"

"There's no need to call me Williams doc, Ashley will do fine." she sighed. "It sucks knowing that the rest of the squad didn't make it and that one of the men from the _Normandy _died in action." Ashley looked grim. "I know its not my fault but I can't help feeling guilty. But ."

"I hate survivors guilt." Jones grumbled and took a sip of the strong black brew. "Makes life a little bit harder than it was before." she shook her head to clear any bad memories. "What's going to happen to you now?"

"Captain Anderson requested that I be transferred to the _Normandy. _Commander Shepard and Lt. Alenko think I can be a valuable member of the crew."

"That's great."

"What about you? Do you have any idea what might happen to you now?"

Jones leaned back in her chair and groaned. "I'll either be ran out of the Archeological Society as a Crack pot or heralded as the greatest scientist of our lifetime." Ashley laughed. "Neither prospects sound appealing to me at the moment."

"You could be blacklisted for being in contact with a piece of Prothean technology or you could given tons of money to write a book and lecture about it? Yikes."

"Those are the extremes but you got to hope for the best and plan for the worst."

"I guess." Ashley sighed and shook her head. "This is all just too weird."

"I'll drink to that." And she did.

"Here comes Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard." Ashley nodded and made to stand. Jones stayed right where she was. She wasn't military so they couldn't get offended.

" Gunnery Chief Williams," Anderson greeted, "Come with me. Commander, I'll see you when we make the Citadel. Why don't you show Doctor Jones around the nonvitals of the _Normandy_. Williams will join you on the bridge when we're done."

"Yes, sir." Shepard saluted and then looked down at her when Anderson and Williams left. "Come on I'll show you around."

Jones nodded and stood, absently holding the coffee mug in one hand. "Right behind you." She put the coffee mug down on the table and followed him out of the Mess Hall.

"You don't really need to show me around," she replied solemnly. "Just stick me in a corner somewhere."

Shepard turned and smirked. "We are very proud of the _Normandy, _Doctor. Might as well show her off before we make Citadel Station. Have you ever been to Citadel Station?"

"Yes I have an office in the University District on the Presidium." she replied with a small smile. "I try and stay away from it as much as possible."

"Why's that?"

"The Board of Deans are there as well."

Shepard laughed. "Ah."

They started walking up a flight of curved stairs to the Command Deck. "While you were out we looked up your files."

"Honesty, I like that."

The door to the Command Deck opened and the first thing Jones saw was the beautiful rendering of the Galaxy spinning slowly in the middle of the deck. Her eyes scanned it, taking in the genius that it was. Compared to the tiny little readouts on the standard carriers it was a masterpiece.

"That was you're first leadership role? Eden Prime?" Shepard asked. Breaking her eye contact with the map.

"Yeah." her face fell just a little. "Blew that job, didn't I?"

"That wasn't your fault, Doctor."

"Reassuring."

They walked up to the bridge where the capped Helmsman sat plying the ship through space. "Just in time Commander we're coming up on Citadel Station."

Jones heard footsteps behind her and saw Williams and another officer. Ashley smiled slightly and joined Jones and Shepard by the window. Entering the Citadel was never a dull experience especially when the _Ascension _was at port.

"Would you look at the size of that ship."

"Its the _Ascension_," replied Jones.

"Its the flagship of the Citadel Fleet." said the unknown officer. Jones placed him as Lt. Alenko. She blushed at the thought of landing on him.

"Size isn't everything," pouted the Helmsman.

"What's the matter Joker? Jealous?"

"I'm just saying that you need fire power too."

"Are you kidding the main gun alone could shred the hull of any ship in the Alliance Fleet." Williams was amazed by the gigantic vessel.

"Glad its on our side." said Shepard and he smiled at Jones and Williams.

Jones watched the traffic fly by them as they approached the docks. She didn't notice Lt. Alenko come up behind her. "I hope you're feeling alright, Doctor?"

Jones spun about quickly and smiled before her shock of his voice. "Yes I'm fine, Lieutenant thank you for asking."

"You gave us a bit of scare when you were in contact with the Beacon." he studied her face, it was flushed, her eyes moving to peer at everything but him. his black eyes narrowed. "You sure you're okay? You look a bit flushed."

"The experience with the Beacon was a little overwhelming but its nothing I can't handle." she smiled, her teeth standing out in the dimness of the Bridge.

"It doesn't help that you made a great cushion for her fall." Ashley grinned. she caught herself for the informality and her face went blank. "Sir."

"I'm only glad you weren't seriously injured. If you had been propelled any farther or hit solid floor you could have a nasty concussion or worse."

Jones blanched at the thought. "Thank you for your concern Lieutenant, but there's really nothing to be worried about Doctor Chakwas assures me I shall be fine."

"I'm glad of that," Alenko smiled causing Jones to smile back.

Jones spotted Captain Anderson coming onto the Command Deck. The crew saluted or nodded at him as he came up to the Bridge. "Captain Anderson." she greeted.

"Doctor Jones." he replied back. Alenko saluted him. "Alenko."

"What's going to happen now?" Jones voiced what everybody else was thinking.

"You, me and the ground party from Eden Prime are going to explain the reports about Eden Prime to the Ambassador." he turned to Shepard. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm trying to stay away from the dreaded way that stories like this go. Feel free to pistol whip me if it's going that way.

* * *

When Jones exited the ship with Captain Anderson and his crew they were greeted by four C-Sec officers. Three of them were Turians and one was a dark skinned human in the standard gear but they had their assault rifles out. One of them stepped forward. 

"Doctor Jones-Harten?" the human asked.

Jones stepped out from behind Captain Anderson."I am Doctor Jones-Harten."

"Marcus Patten, C-Sec." he introduced. "Doctor you are hereby placed under protective custody of the Citadel Security Forces until such time as you are free of threat. If you will please come with us."

"I'm afraid that the Doctor is under Alliance protection,"Anderson said putting up a hand to stop Jones from going over to the Officer. "She is a witness to the Eden Prime attack and will be speaking to the Ambassador in fifteen minutes."

"Council Business supersedes your's Captain. Come Doctor." he gestured for her to come over to him. "Do not worry Captain she will be returned to you."

Jones' looked uncertainly at the Captain and then at Commander Shepard. Ashley gave her an encouraging nod. "Don't worry Doc, we'll see you again."

Marcus nodded at Anderson. "Captain."

Marcus and the three other officers formed a diamond around her. Marcus to her left and the other three surrounding her. They kept their rifles out but kept them pointed at the ground. Jones kept her eyes downcast so that none could see the worry in them. What was this officer going to do to her and where were they taking her? She was too shook up to voice these concerns.

Silently they walked through C-Sec Academy winding through hallways off limits to all but C-Sec. Jones had lost her sense of direction and almost collided with the Turian in front of her when he stopped. He palmed open the door to a darkened room and stepped to the side.

"Doctor Jones please step inside." it wasn't exactly an order but neither was it a request.

Jones peered in dubiously. "I-" she started to protest but was cut off when the guard behind her shoved her inside. The door slid shut and she heard the lock engage. "Hey! Let me out!" she cried and ran to the door.

"Do not worry, Earth clan." the filtered voice of a volus said behind her. "You will not be harmed."

Jones spun around, wondering if the volus was in the room or talking through a comm system. Two floor lights faded on showing a desk a monitor and the volus that spoke standing on the other side of the desk.

"Who are you?" she asked taking a step forward. "Why am I in C-Sec custody?"

"Ah the Earth clan speaks of the men clad in C-Sec uniforms that brought you here." the volus gestured to the chair. "You are not truly in C-Sec custody. I had them bring you to me. My name is Kumun Shol, I run an excavation site on Klencory."

Jones' eyebrows rose. "Your the one who swears that he knows how to stop the "machine devils" that wiped out the Protheans."

"Indeed." Kumun paused. "But in reality it wasn't the call of a higher power that brought me to Klencory. It was a beacon that my company found on a wasteland planet in volus space near the edge of the planet."

"A beacon?" Jones was intrigued. "Why wasn't the Council told about it?"

" It was not Prothean. I felt that I could not share the knowledge of what the beacon revealed without being called unstable. Of course the majority of Council Space thinks that so my secret is safe."

"Then why am I here?" Jones asked gesturing to the room.

"Because you too have been in contact with a beacon."

"How do you know that I was with the beacon? That I came in contact with the beacon?"

"I have contacts in the deepest set of aides for the councilors. I get all sorts of information." Kumun came towards her. " I have a proposition for you human."

"What is it and if its worthwhile I'm agree to it."

"I want you to go to Klencory and help with the excavation. My teams there are starting to uncover artifacts that are not Prothean."

Jones closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Give me a couple of days to think about it. Not everything is clear yet."

"Meet me in the Consort's Tower after two days and tell me your decision then." the volus pressed a button on his suit. The door opened and the three Turian guards came in. "Take the doctor to her apartment in the university district to change clothes and then to the Citadel Tower."

"Yes Sir."

Jones nodded her head in thanks and walked out the door. The trio of guards formed a point in front of her and guided her down a different set of corridors. They entered an elevator that moved swiftly up. The time they spent in the elevator gave Jone free reign to disassemble what the volus revealed to her. Was he lying to her? Volus are not are not known for lying but he could be misleading her. Everyone in the academic circles thought that he was beyond eccentric and he was only allowed to stay on Klencory was because it was too absurd to evict him. The radiation on the planet was millions of years old and strong enough to harm almost all scanners.

How _did_ he know about her coming in contact with the beacon unless he has someone in the know on his payroll? Did those people think that it was an easy paycheck from an alien that had too much money to begin with. What was she going to tell the Ambassador when he got a hold of her? He was known for being a pompous ass, a jaded and driven politician. What was going to happen to her at the hearing? It could be the breaking point of her career especially if she saw the Council's greatest agent committing treason.

The elevator stopped and the quartet stepped into the University District. The guards followed her closely but let her take the lead as she made her way through the crowds of students and faculty members to the apartment tower where she lived. Up another elevator to the fifteenth floor where is her small and sparsely furnished apartment lay. Two of the guards stayed in the hallway and made sure no one tried to disturb her. The last stayed in her little office-cum-livingroom-cum-kitchen while she changed in her bedroom. She put her hair up in a chignon and pulled on the standard dress of a female academic. It was the long gloved dress of fashion and was dark blue and gray trim. Severe yet flattering on her. Giving a unpleasant hand motion to her mirror she exited her bedroom and did not give any notice to the guard that she was leaving the apartment.

She was stepping up to the Citadel Tower's entrance when she met up with Captain Anderson and the Ambassador. The Ambassador had the unpleasant look on his face and Captain Anderson looked stoic but tired.

"Doctor Jones-Harten, I presume?" the Ambassador's voice was icy. "So glad that you could make before the Council's hearing on attack."

"Honestly Ambassador I would have been in your presence then where I was." she gave him a sad smile.

"You okay doctor?" Anderson asked coming over to her.

"One thing at a time Captain." she answered. It was indirect but not unexpected to the older man.

"We are wasting time." Udina interrupted the conversation. "Come Doctor we can't keep the Council waiting."

"Of course not," Jones replied, "but where is Commander Shepard and the team from Eden Prime? Shouldn't they be there as well?"

Udina took a hold of her elbow and guided her like a small child to the elevator. "The Commander and his team will be up shortly. The Council has his report but you are an eye witness and you take precedence in this matter."

The guards did not follow them but dispersed into different directions. One was probably on his way to tell that she was in the company of Ambassador Udina. The politician did not let go of her as they rode up the tower to the Council Chambers. Instead he lightened his grip but it was enough to tell her that he was the one in charge. Jones' stomach flopped about in her stomach. She had never been in the Citadel Tower before and the urgency that she was experiencing made her want to vomit. God help her she didn't want to be there, be here with this man and in this place. Klencory was starting to sound really good to her at the moment.

No one tried to speak to them as they walked up the first of many staircases that lead to the chamber itself. There was politicians of any different species milling about the area and she saw a Keeper doing whatever it needed to in the course of its day. She remembered her first trip to the Citadel as an intern with a Salarian scientist. He warned her that she should never try and disturb the Keepers as they ran the day-to-day routines of the Citadel. It seemed that everyone was at least interested in the Keepers at some point in their lives.

Going up the last set of stairs set she saw the three Councilors that represented the voice of trillions of beings. Her mind blanked for a moment. "Captain stay here and wait for the Commander's arrival. Lets go Doctor."

Jones strode along the catwalk right beside Udina, her heeled shoes clicking softly on the stone and metal flooring. Udina glanced at her and made for her to stop and let him take the lead. Jones glanced around the chamber and noticed the orange holographic image of a Turian. He looked more familiar then the average Turian did to a human. The Asari Councilor in the middle spoke.

"Ambassador Udina," she started. "This hearing is to establish whether or not the human colony of Eden Prime was attacked by geth on account of alleged treason conduct by Spectre agent Saren."

"Is this the Human Scientist the report spoke of?" the Turian Councilor nodded to Jones.

"Doctor Jones-Harten please step forward to address the Council." ordered the Salarian Councilor.

Jones took a step forward and a little ahead of Udina. "In the report of Commander Shepard, head of the _Normandy's_ landing party he stated that you told him that you saw Spectre Agent Saren use the beacon on Eden Prime and then order the geth that were attacking the colony to detonate charges that would damage the colony. Is this accurate?"

"It is." Jones made sure her voice was calm and her breathing even. She made sure to make eye contact with the Salarian Councilor.

"Do you see the Agent in question in this room?"

"I do, yes." she answered.

"Point him out."

Jones pointed to the Turian hologram.

"This is absurd," Saren sneered. "Humans have a hard time distinguishing one Turian from another without trauma. How could she in the midst of an attack know what the geth's leader looked like."

"I know what I saw, Councilors. I am not unstable. I saw him order geth to destroy the colony and activate the beacon." Jones interjected before he could say anything else. She wasn't going to put the reasons of why Saren was there. That wasn't important enough at the moment. Getting him tried for treason was why she was here. "I did not have any trauma to the head before the attack, I do not take any psychotropic drugs and I have never made false accusations to anybody."

Both her and Udina did not notice Anderson and the crew from the _Normandy_ come up from behind her.

"Commander Shepard." the Asari Councilor replied. "As the commanding officer of the ground team you were in direct contact with Doctor Jones. What was her mental condition when you approached her?"

Shepard stepped up next to Jones. "The Doctor was a little shaken but she was acutely aware of who had been at the beacon."

"This is not enough evidence to support your claim, Ambassador," the Salarian said. "The testimony from one traumatized dockworker and a scientist that has been in contact with a badly damaged beacon is not enough."

"This hearing is a waste of time."Saren hissed. "There is no treason."

"You attacked a human colony! You despise humans and you won't stop until you've wiped us from the galactic map!"

"Captain you are not helping matters," growled Jones.

"Humans need to learn their place. You are not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

"He can't say that! That's not his decision!" Udina shouted, jabbing his finger at the hologram.

"This inclusion of Commander Shepard into the Spectres is not the reason for this hearing."the Asari told Saren.

"There is no reason for this hearing. They have no evidence." said Saren.

"I agree." the Turian replied. "We cannot base our judgment on hearsay."

"We need hard evidence." agreed the Salarian.

"It is agreed. This hearing is concluded." the Asari replied calmly.

The finality of the Asari's voice made Jones' shoulders slump a little but not as much as Udina's. Slowly she placed a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder and slowly turned him around to make his way back to the lobby. Anderson and his crew were already down there when they reach the second landing. Jones' stepped away from Udina and came to stand closer to Williams.

"It was a mistake letting you in there Captain," Udina said sharply. "Your past with Saren influenced the Council against us."

"What now?" Jones asked her voice softer then what it had been before. "Where are we going to get more evidence on Saren's involvement?"

"We should try that C-Sec officer, Vakarian." Alenko.

"That's right, he was asking the Executor for more time to finish his report."

"_You_ are not going to do anything Doctor," answered Udina, "Thank you for coming but you are no longer needed."

Jones hid her disappointment. "Fine. It was nice knowing you." she spun on the heel of her shoe and started for the elevator.

"Wait a minute you can't just let her run loose." said Shepard. "Saren is going to want her silenced because of what she saw on Eden Prime."

Their voices were becoming fainter so she didn't hear the rest of it but it didn't matter. She was going to prove that she could hold her own in this matter. She was going to see the C-Sec officer first and help him with his investigation. There was no way that she was going to let Udina or anybody else ruin her standing the in the academic community. As the elevator doors closed behind her she noticed Ashley and Alenko watching her and maybe they saw the spark of scholarly mischief in her eyes.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter

Thanks to Padme, Sky-Pirate, Sulkon, crunkn for the reviews. Its so much easier writing now that I have the OST on my iPod.

* * *

Exiting the elevator brought Jones back into the reality of the Presidium. With a determination that showed in the sway of her hips she strolled towards to the door to C-Sec Headquarters. There was no way she was going to let Udina make a fool of her. She was going to help Vakarian, shove it in Udina's face and then ship off to Klencory and work for Kumun. 

"Doctor Jones!" Alenko's voice sounded from the elevator. "Doctor Jones wait!" he was getting closer.

Jones sighed and stopped in the middle of the walkway. She turned and watched as he and Shepard and Ashley slowed to a jog as they came up to her. "Can I help you?"

"Why did you walk away?" Shepard asked. "You could be in danger."

"No I do believe that I am no longer in danger," she replied calmly. "The Council has dismissed my testimony outright. I am no more dangerous to Saren than a Keeper is."

"You just can't walk away from this." Alenko replied. " You are a part of-"

"Udina himself said I was no longer needed," she waved in the direction of the Citadel Tower. "I'm not one to walk away but I can't help you anymore. I'm not a necessary component in this matter."

"Help us and you won't need to salvage your reputation." Shepard replied. "You have something very special in your mind and it can help us with whatever Saren's doing."

"Better yet find an Asari and she can take whatever is in my head and transfer it to yours. I don't particularly like what the beacon put in my mind." Jones turned to walk away. "I'm going to Chora's Den."

"Why are you going there?" Ashley asked.

Why was she going there?

"Cheap drinks." The lie slid easily from her lips.

They didn't stop her as she headed for the CRT that would take her to Chora's Den. The bar was near C-Sec and there might just be someone that could get her to Vakarian. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Shepard and his team head towards the Wards Access.

Alenko was the last to turn away his, eyes watching her. The man was very astute when it came to certain things. He was right, she was a coward. As much as it seemed that she should go with Shepard and help them she knew it wouldn't be possible. She figured that working with Kumun would keep her out of the spotlight and away from who ever would try and hurt her.

CRT moved swiftly and hopefully she would make it to Chora's Den before Shepard got to Vakarian. The automated vehicle plunged down through a tube into one of the many Wards of the Citadel. The CRT was not the only one about but it was the only one that landed by Chora's Den.

Straightening her dress and feeling to make sure her hair was undamaged she made her way up the walkway to the Den. The door opened and the deep booming of the bass resonated in her chest. Confidently she walked down the right curve and spotted an empty seat where an Asari was dancing. Making a show of being the only woman watching she leaned back into her seat. The Asari was very serious about how she was dancing. For a while Jones was content watching the dancer.

A redhead came over and leaned over. "My boss wishes to express his gratitude in seeing you here and asks to see you in his office."

Jones frowned and looked up at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"Fist wishes to see you in his office." the woman answered, this time her voice was patronizing.

Jones stood, she was slightly taller than the woman. Fist sounded like a thuggish name, maybe she could use him. "Where's Fist's office?"

The woman pointed to an hallway where a Krogan was leaning against the wall. "Over there."

"Thank you." Jones gave her a small smile.

The woman started over to the bar."Whatever."

Jones made it a point to be nonchalant as she walked past the Krogan who growled threatening at her. She merely smiled and opened the door that led to Fist's office. When the door closed she let the smile drop and in its place came a frown. What would the owner of strip club want with her? Offer her a job? Surely he's not that desperate. She's not that desperate either come to think of it. She entered the last room to find a scarred human lounging on one of two couches. He smiled when she came into his line of sight.

"Doctor Jones I presume?" he asked as if it was one of his private jokes.

"Fist?" she asked haughtily. "You have a fine establishment."

Fist bowed his head graciously. "Thank you, doctor. Please have a seat." he waved to the couch across from him.

Warily Jones rounded the couch and sat primly in the middle of the slick furniture. For a moment the two simply stared at each other, sizing the other up, finding a weakness. Jones shifted her eyes first settling them on the piece of grotesque artwork on the wall. She looked back at him and found a devious smile on his face.

"You wanted something?"

The smile disappeared. "My employer has taken an interest in the information you have concerning Saren."

"Your employer, huh?" Jones shifted her seating make herself a little more comfortable. "And what would I get for this information? It won't be cheap."

Fist pulled a pistol out from its holster. "You'll keep your life."

Jones looked from the pistol to Fist's face. There was no way she was going to let him intimidate her. "A pistol? Really? Please put that away I'm sure we can talk about this in a civilized manner."

Fist stood. "My employer, Saren, wants you taken care of."

Jones stood. "Saren? You work for Saren?" she launched herself at him, jumping over the coffee table that separated them.

Fist didn't have time to fire a shot, the impact of her body and her fist to his jaw caused him to drop the pistol on the ground, it slid under the couch. Without the pistol to impede on his right hand he swung at her and caught in the temple. The blow made Jones topple off him but not before her foot collided with his nose. There was a crack and blood gushed from the broken appendage.

"You bitch!" he yelled and swung again at her, this time it caught her on her hip.

She kicked at him again and rolled off the couch, landing on top of the pistol. Keeping it under her stomach she tried to belly crawl away from Fist. The man stomped on her back, pushing the pistol into her belly. Quickly she got up the pain making her stumble the pistol aimed right at his face before he could swing at her again.

"Stop right there." she hissed, her body throbbing and screaming from the blows he landed. Fist looked at the barrel of the pistol then at the anger that filled Jones face. "Now you're going to sit down over there and you're going answer my question. Move now!" Fist stumbled over the table and sat down where she had sat before. She sat across from him, showing him that the tables were turned. "Why does want me dead?"

"Because you were a witness at Eden Prime and you came into contact with the beacon." The blood coming from his nose impeded his speaking slightly.

"Who else know about Saren and the geth?"

"A Quarian."

"What are going to do to the Quarian?"

"She thinks I work for the Shadowbroker. I told her I would set her up to see him in person."

"A trap?"

"Yes. A couple of my men will be there to shut her up."

"Where and when will this be taking place?"

"In the alley behind the Low Markets in about an hour."

Jones had all she needed and now she wanted to vent her anger, she was going to have a few nasty bruises because of him. "Now Fist I have to decide whether I let you live."

"I'm a dead man anyways. The Shadowbroker knows I betrayed him and he's hired a bounty hunter to kill me."

"Lay face down on the couch, Fist."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave and I don't want you or any of your thugs coming after me or the Quarian." she stood, the pistol still trained at Fist. "Now be a good boy and do as Doctor Jones tells you." Slowly Fist did as he was told. "Now closer your eyes and count to fifty."

When Fist got to ten Jones bent down and put the collapsed pistol on the floor. She backed out of the room and tried to fix her hair before going back out into Chora's Den. There wasn't much of a chance of any of the patrons seeing what could be a large bruise or fist print on her face so she didn't bother with that. Feeling that her hair was properly fixed she made her way past the Krogan and past him stood Shepard, Alenko and Ashley. They were talking to a man in C-Sec gear and they took no notice of her. She knew they would be shocked to see her come out of Fist's office so she made her way out of the bar by the opposite curve. When the door to the bar closed behind her she broke into a run. She wanted to get to a Med Clinic as fast as she could. Luckily there was one near here so she wouldn't be seen by many people.

She skidded to a stop in front of the Med Clinic door and taking a deep breath she pressed the door control and walked in. The doctor was taking to armed thugs and it wasn't a nice talk either.

"Fist wants to know how loudly you were singing to C-Sec." The lead thug saw her come in and he immediately went on the offensive. He spun the doctor around to make her a shield. "Stay were you are!"

None of them saw the Turian who sneaked in behind Jones and shoved her out of the way to fire at the thugs. Jones yelped as she hit the wall and slid to the ground. She heard the doctor cry out and saw that Garrus was creeping around the divider of the clinic. She crawled after him, pulling his shotgun from it's holster. It had been awhile since she used one but not long enough to make it unwieldy.

"Get them!"

"Doctor Jones?"Garrus asked popping off a few shots and then crouching back down next to her.

"Later Vakarian." she growled and popped up to fire at the only of the two men that weren't behind cover.

She hit one in the chest and fired another shot that got him in the face. He fell with a grunt and she crouched back down again. The door to the med Clinic opened again but they didn't have the option to see who it was. Gunfire erupted tenfold and it wasn't long till the rest of the thugs were dead. Slowly Garrus and Jones stood.

"Good job, Doctor Jones." Garrus replied when she handed him back his shotgun.

"My thoughts exactly." Shepard replied from behind them.

Jones groaned and turned to see the trio at the door. "Damnit."

"Doctor Michel are you alright?" Garrus asked the red haired woman.

"Yes, thank you." Doctor Michel said.

"Why were those men trying to hurt you?" Shepard asked.

"They were work for Fist. They were trying to shut me up, from telling Garrus about the Quarian." she answered.

Jones fought to not tell them what she knew. "A Quarian outside of the Flotilla? That's dangerous."

"Why did they want the Quarian?"

"She had information on the geth." Michel answered scratching her head. "She wanted to exchange information with the Shadowbroker for protection and a place to hide."

"He works for Saren now and the Shadowbroker isn't too happy about it."

Michel was shocked."Fist betrayed to Shadowbroker? That's stupid even for him."

"Sounds like we need to pay Fist a visit." Shepard nodded.

"This is your show Shepard but I want to take down Saren just as much as you do." Garrus replied.

Shepard smiled. "Welcome aboard Garrus." he turned to Jones. "You stay here."

Michel's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Let me take a look at your head, Doctor. You've got quite a bruise forming."

"Thank you Doctor." Jones nodded and noticed Shepard study her.

"Who did that to you?"

"None of you business, Commander." she snapped.

"Alenko, stay here and make sure the good Doctor doesn't get into more trouble." Shepard ordered, daring Jones to refuse it.

"Yes, sir."

Jones' nostrils flared in anger. "Aw Doctor Michel he cares about you." she smirked and looked to the redheaded doctor. Michel smirked at the deflection.

"Lets go." Shepard shook his head and he and Ashley and Garrus left the Med Clinic.

Alenko studied her for a moment. "You know for some one who doesn't want to be involved you're up to neck deep in this investigation."

"What can I say?" she grinned. "You've got a pretty face. Always a sucker for the pretty boys."

Alenko snorted. "I don't know whether to take anything you say seriously."

"It's the head wound."

Michel spoke up. "Doctor Jones I want to thank you for helping Garrus with Fist's thugs."

"You're welcome."Jones' grin turned to a dazzling smile. "May I go now?"

"Yes."

"No." Alenko barked. "The Commander ordered me to make sure you don't get into more trouble and you aren't leaving until he calls for us."

"Wow, for a moment it almost sounded like you're concerned for me then what I have in my head."

Alenko sighed, her sarcasm was getting old. "We are concerned for you. Its not safe for you in public until Saren has been dealt with."

"If I wanted to be ordered about I would have joined the military." she growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked over to Alenko and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

The move shocked him enough that it gave her time to sprint out the door and towards the CRT. She was already closing the door to the CRT when Alenko and Michel exited the clinic. Shepard was going to be pissed but when she showed up the the Ambassador's office and tell them that she was going to be somewhere safe then they would leave her alone.

Alenko's lips were softer than she had thought.

* * *

Don't worry the new plot's coming into play...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay and yes its a short chapter. My brain keeps making me jump ahead to chapters to far ahead to be relevant at this point. I might come back and enlarge this chapter. Who knows.

* * *

Jones' apartment was dark and quiet when she came in, the soft hum of the air recycler giving it a sense of life. Without that sound the front room would seem a grave, like so many of the crypts and sites she had disturbed. The lights faded to life, slowly giving shape and shadow to her possessions as she walked towards her datascreen. Taking a seat she turned it on and started to look over the mail that had accumulated over the time that she had been on the _Normandy_. Captain Anderson had been adamant that she not answer her mail should Saren try and contact her to find her location. Seventeen communications were in the inbox. Most were from colleagues hoping to find that she was spared from the ravages of the Eden Prime attack.

Three or four were from her ex-husband. Jones smiled at the thought of the brash and military minded man worried over her. Two of them were from her ex-mother-in-law. Slowly she read over the ones from her extended family and sent replies to them. It wouldn't do to have people she knew overly worried about her safety. The replies would reach them in a couple of days and by that time she would be on her way to Klencory. The thought of Klencory made her stomach tighten in anticipation. The volus had dug on that planet for twenty years, two thirds of her life and now it looked like he had found something.

She flipped the screen to the main Citadel news station and went over to her kitchen to prepare a prepackaged meal that could keep for what could be years without spoiling.

"...In other news the Council has named the first human Spectre." the male voice of the extranet announcer spoke through the speakers. "Commander Shepard, Hero of Torfan has been accepted into the elite ranks of the Spectres. This appointment has been heralded as the turning point of Alliance-Citadel relations by many in the Diplomatic Corps."

At first Jones was smiling as the announcer spoke but by the end she could feel pinpricks of tears in her eyes. She wasn't there to congratulate Shepard, he must have done something great to deserve the honor. Hopefully this will help him with investigating Saren and the Geth. She wasn't going to be there to help him, or hinder him for that matter. With a shrug she leaned against the counter and started eating the plate of steaming vegetables and rice. The throbbing in her head exploded tenfold causing her to retch what food she had consumed onto the floor. Flashes of orange and black skittered across her vision. When the migraine stopped she was torn between wanting someone to help her and not wanting anybody to see the mess on the floor.

She pressed a button on the wall and watched as the four tiny bots that served as cleanups come out of their boots and started cleaning the mess she had made. The episode had tired her out, making her mind groggy and sensitive to light. Stepping over the bots she turned off the lights and headed for her small bedroom. Not caring if anybody would mind she stripped off her dress and crawled into bed.

* * *

The first thing Jones remembered when she woke up was smoke entering her room. She panicked and rolled onto the floor, the thought of fire in the apartment made her go to her closet and pull off the first thing she could find. It was a jumpsuit and it wasn't easy to put on calm. Chucking it off to the side she found another dress and slithered into it as she crawled over to the door. Without provocation the door open and light poured into her darkened room. The silhouette of an armored man blocked most of the light.

"C'mon Doc now's not the time to play hide and seek!" he replied forcefully and pulled her to her feet and towards the entrance of her apartment.

"What? Who are you?" she coughed, the smoke making it hard to breath.

"Hold on Doctor Jones." the man said and pushed it out the door.

The air was clear in the hallway and for a moment Jones wondered if that was all in her head. It wasn't, she reeked of smoke. She turned to the helmeted soldier in front of her. "Who are you and what the hell is going on?"

"Mr. Shol thought it prudent that someone tail you just in case you were going to be attacked," the man started. "I've been following you since the Citadel Tower. It seems that he was right. Someone hacked into the cleaning bots and caused one of them to set a fire in your apartment."

Jones groaned. "That's just great. What now?"

"I'm to take you to Shol's ship. He feels it would be better if we left as soon as possible."

"Great lets go." she sighed and waved for him to start walking.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I edited this chapter because I felt it was too short and for a bit of an apology. RL has been bending me over and taking it to my back side for the last few weeks so I apologize. Hopefully you can forgive me and review.

P.S.

Shol isn't as bad as he seems.

* * *

Shol's ship was not a volus ship, in fact it was a decommissioned Turian cruiser crawling with Security that nodded at her companion when she embarked the vessel. A Krogan in heavy armor and sporting an massive metal ring through his nostrils was waiting for them on the command deck entrance. 

He studied Jones."You must be the Scientist that Shol has been talking about lately."

"You have me at a disadvantage. And you are?"

"Lazarus, Telas Lazarus, Head of Security for Shol." he turned and started down the main deck. " He's waiting for you in the Comm room. Brigsley, show the Doctor the way."

"Sure thing." Brigsley slapped Jones on the shoulder and started down the deck behind Lazarus. "Lets go Doc. Can't keep the boss waiting."

With an all too familiar shrug Jones started after him, her feet trudging heavily on the metal decking. The ship felt more angular, the deck and bulkheads taking on an octagonal shape. The design, aside from the sharp planes, reminded her of the _Normandy_. The Comm room was adjacent the Command Deck, behind a walled partition. She glanced about, studying the ship and the myriad of species that crewed her. There were a few armed Krogan, many more Turians, Salarians and very few Asari. None paid her any mind.

Brigsley stepped to the side. "Right in there Doc."

"Thanks." she replied and entered the room, the door telescoping shut behind her. Kumun Shol was standing in the middle of the room was two Asari. "Mr. Shol."

"Ah Doctor Jones I'm glad Mr. Brigsley was able to retrieve you before you came under serious injury." he gestured to the Asari. "Let me introduce you to Doctor Gioda and Doctor Marisku they are going to be your assistants on your shift."

"It is an honor to meet you Doctor Jones." said Gioda.

"We look forward to working with you." replied Marisku.

"As am I." said Jones.

"Why don't you take a seat so that I can brief you on the situation."

The trio sat down in the chairs circling the room leaving Kumun in the middle of the room.

"My first team of scientist started to excavate on Klencory twenty years ago. In the last two decades we have dug twenty miles into the planet's crust in five locations. Two months ago the Team on Dig Site 3 unearthed a small metal cube with symbols unlike any every found before. I had the cube sent off to Asari linguists for analysis. The dating of the metal is 7 billion years old." Kumun waited for the shock of the discovery to leave the scientists' faces.

"Did you say Billion?" Gioda asked.  
"I did. Klencory is older than that by a billion years." answered Kumun. "We retested the cube many times over to minimize erroneous findings."

"Was anything else found?" Marisku asked.

"Nothing recognizable, the scope of the findings suggest explosions of some sort. Scans of the crust below has detected massive structures another thirty feet down. The top twenty feet of the main structure should be uncovered by the time we arrive. There are thirty structures to be noted on this site. The other 4 sites are being shut down and the teams there will be coming in to help or being let go. Doctor Jones you are going to be the most junior of the lead scientists but you will see more of the site than the other five leads. The other four leads will be in the main lab in orbit sifting through the findings of the site once we breach the largest structure."

"Why will I be down on the surface?" Jones was perplexed. "I don't have the hours to be such an asset. Surely the other scientists wish to be on the ground for such important work."

"Liability issues." Kumun sighed. "Frankly the other leads are starting to show signs of soil poisoning and I do not wish to see them sicken any further. Because they are so knowledgeable on the site I want them to be able devote all their time to the findings. "

"Ah."

"Forgive me if that sounded unkind."

"It is understandable, Mr. Shol."Jones couldn't say anything other than that.

"Thank you doctor."

"Mr. Shol." Telas' voice came over the intercom. "All supplies are on board. Waiting for your word for take off."

"Very well."Kumun replied and turned his head to Jones. "Doctor will you accept my employment?"

"Yes."

"Alright Lazarus lets go." Kumun ordered.

"We are away." the Krogan seemed relieved.

Kumun rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Well now that that's settled lets go get you three settled in. Brigsley!"

The door opened and the man known as Brigsley came in without helmet and unarmed. Jones and the Asari turned their heads collectively as he came in and studied him carefully. Now that he was barefaced Jones noted the interesting scar across the man's nose and cheeks. He was her age with piercing black eyes and red hair. He looked like every other Marine or Merc that she had ever seen. Was he a playboy or the wounded soldier? She couldn't tell but the fun was in the searching. He came over and nodded to Kumun.

"Sir?"

"Would you take the Doctors to their quarters, please."Kumun glanced over at Jones. "I'm sure Doctor Jones would like to get herself cleaned up."

Jones could have slapped herself, she had forgotten the smoke smell that had soaked into her clothes. Brigsley nodded. "Sure thing. Ladies, if you would follow me."

Jones stood first and her assistants followed a second behind. "Thank you."

Brigsley nodded and started for the door. Jones followed a step behind and Gioda and Marisku followed a step behind her. It was almost a procession of the newbies, and Jones felt her stomach tighten. Steeling herself for the strange days ahead she stayed away from asking too many questions and instead started to study the man in front of her and the ship around her. Behind her she heard her two companions whisper excitedly, their voices were soft enough that she couldn't catch most of the words but they were gossiping about the dig site and what to expect.

"Are you excited about the dig, Doc?" Brigsley looked over his shoulder at her.

Jones looked up at his question. "If you had asked me a couple of weeks ago I would have scoffed at his excavation."

"And now?" Brigsley smirked.

"My opinion has changed drastically," she smirked back.

Brigsley chuckled. "You looked worried and you shouldn't be. It takes ten years for the poisoning to begin from the soil and think you'll have me and Lazarus to protect you if something should happen."

"What is there to protect me-" Jones stopped talking as images from Eden Prime came back into the forefront of her mind.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Gioda asked noting the sudden silence of her superior.

"You're lucky Shol has given you a private bunk." Brigsley changed the subject as if he knew what was going on in her head. The elevator doors in front of them opened and they traded places with five crew members. As the doors closed Brigsley looked back at Gioda and Marisku. "Shol arranged for you two to have private bunks as well."

"That wasn't too much trouble, was it?" Marisku asked.

"Nope. Shol had the ship converted to have as many private rooms as possible." Brigsley shrugged.

"Sometimes the other researchers would get upset if they had to bunk with each other. Their egos are big enough to require extra space."

"Will you always be on our shift for security, Mr. Brigsley?" Gioda asked.

"Yep, you'll be working with the non flight crew members that are on board regularly. We're just coming off our three month R&R. Lazarus is the shift lead for security. I just do as I'm told. Usually that's standing around and wondering why the dirt is so fascinating." The three females laughed and the elevator stopped. "This is our stop."

Jones was starting to like this soldier, though not in the way she had first started to like her ex-husband. Brigsley felt like him. "Have you worked for Shol long?" she asked, making it seem like she was just making conversation.

"Three years." they started down another corridor, it was deserted. "I signed on a couple months after I ended my service with the Fleet."

"You're ex-military?" Marisku asked surprised.

"Yep, served for the standard five years and then decided that I didn't want to serve anymore. Took my severance pay and after a short gambling spree I signed on with Shol." Brigsley grinned. "I thought the pay was easy."

" 'Thought'?" Jones quirked an eyebrow.

"Well now we've found something so the job as doubled, just in case someone finds out and tries to evict us."

"The council doesn't care that Shol is on the planet?"

Brigsley must have forgotten he was dealing with three scientists. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well technically no but if the Council finds out we've found something then they would be swarming all over this place."

"Not something Shol is eager to have happen."

"He won't get any credit for it, would he?" Marisku frowned.

Jones frowned. "No, it would go to whoever took over. The Board of Galactic Heritage would have a field day stealing credit."

"Bad experience, Doc?"

"Not personally no, but I've heard too many stories to discount the possibility."

Brigsley stopped and motioned at the door to his right. "Here you are Doc. The door is unlocked but take all the time you need. I'm sure you're tired and don't worry about using all the hot water. There's plenty to go around."

"Thank you Mr. Brigsley."she replied and opened the door with her wave of her hand in front of the door sensor. "I'm going catch some Zs. I'll see you girls, later."

"Enjoy your rest Doctor." Gioda replied with a smile.

"Come along ladies your rooms await."

Jones entered her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Jones woke up in a cold sweat and her throat was dry. Like she had been screaming. Had she been screaming in her sleep? Flashes of orange and red and metal grinding diminished enough for her to understand that she was fully awake. With a relieved sigh she slumped back into the sleep couch and wiped the sweat from her brow. How long had she been asleep? A few hours? A few minutes? She couldn't tell. 

"Doc? You okay?" Lazarus' voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine!" she called back and yawned.

The lock was over bypassed and the Krogan came into her darkened room. "You have a bad dream?"

"Yeah. I-I haven't slept since Eden Prime." Jones felt herself blush. "What's our E.T.A?"

"Thirty minutes." the Krogan studied her some more. "You should get dressed. Brigsley will be by in a little bit to take you to the mess hall."

"Thanks for the heads up." she cracked a smile.

"I'd watch out for him."

"Why?"

"He's not what he seems." Lazarus replied cryptically.

Jones stared at the Krogan, she frowned and then shook her head. "Ach. Thanks for the heads up."

Lazarus turned around and walked out. "Welcome." The Krogan left a huge empty space when he left in a dark room with a confused human in it.

Jones felt her way to the light dial and turned it up just enough for her to see but not enough for her to go blind. She slowly made her way to the private decon chamber. Stowed away in one of the compartments was a set of blue and green clothes like those that Gioda and Marisku wore. She was putting damp hair into an easy chignon when the door to her cabin opened and Brigsley stepped in.

"Amazing that you didn't knock, Mr. Brigsley." Jones scolded. "Did you skip the etiquette class in your military training?"

Brigsley had the decency to lower his eyes a fraction of a inch. "Sorry ma'am won't happen again."

"Thank you." she nodded and started towards him. "Off we go then?" she asked lightly, trying to change the mood to a more friendly feel.

Brigsley's black eyes came up to meet hers and his face lightened. "Follow me ma'am."

* * *

please review... 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Padme4000 for the rave reviews and the encouragement. I really appreciate it.

I'm skipping ahead in the story but I might go back and do a couple oneshots later on. RL blows sorry for the long silence.

* * *

_One month later..._

"We've hit the first entrance." The calm voice of the mining technician replied from his position a safe thirty meters from said lasers. He looked over at Jones who nodded to him. The lasers whirred off leaving the smooth surface of what could be a ship's docking bay and the hole it cut into it.

"Well done," she replied and started towards the peak of the sky tower. "Lets go." There was barely a hint of excitement that lay bubbling beneath her professional exterior.

Brigsley, Gioda and Marisku followed after her their hazards suits a stark phosphorescent

yellow against the dull green soil of the planet. Over them floated five recon probes that buzzed into the darkened entrance looking for acceptable places for footing. There were technicians standing by with the visual readouts in case there was problem. The darkness on the other side faded as the probes attached portable lights to the walls.

"Doctor Jones? There is a sixteen meter drop on the other side of the opening." the voice of a probe tech crackled into her ear.

"Scan the cavity for foot holds or walkways." Brigsley pulled off his repel wire and readied it for his descent.

"It's safe to repel and there is a hallway eight and a half meters at two."

"Alright, send a probe down it and report if there's an ending. Is Mr. Shol getting the readouts as well?"

"Not to worry Dr. Jones." the volus' voice chuckled. "I'm getting just as anxious as you are."

She smiled and gestured to the opening and Brigsley. "Brigsley head in first make sure its solid. Gioda and Marisku you'll be last. I'll go in after Brigsley."

"Right." Gioda and Marisku nodded.

Brigsley looked at the shadowy hole to Jones and hooked his to the edge of the open. "Geronimo." he deadpanned and slid over the side. After a few seconds they heard his voice. "Next."

Jones hooked herself on the rope and slipped down, jumping off the wall with a tenuous certainty. Brigsley caught her by the waist and helped her dismount from the wall. It seemed that Brigsley waited until he was sure that she was standing on her own before he let go.

"Next." Jones replied, feeling her cheeks cool off from the contact she had with Brigsley. Stepping out of the way of the landing area and Brigsley Jones turned on the light on her helmet and started into the splotchy darkness of the docking bay.

"There is a heavy telescoping door fifty meters down the hallway and what looks to be three doors," the technician replied over her ear piece. "There's also a staircase and that leads both up and down on the left. The one going up leads to the upper level of the bay."

"Copy that." she replied firmly and waited for silence. "The bay itself is safe. Send in the first support teams. We're going to need plenty of light and the engineers need to see how to open some doors for us."

"Understood."someone replied, probably one of the engineering leads.

"Alright, Marisku you're with me." she ordered. " Brigsley, you and Gioda stay here and direct the lighting teams and engineers to the doors. Marisku and I will head down the staircase and see what we can find. We'll radio if anything comes to greet us." She patted the pistol holstered at her hip.

"Be careful Jones."said Kumun.

"We will. Come on."

Jones and Gioda turned into the blackness of the hallway and slowly made their way down the staircase into the inky blackness below. The staircase itself would have seemed unremarkable had it been in another place but to Jones it told her something about the beings that lived here. The staircase was the same as any staircase that you would see on the Citadel. To the professional eyes it mean that the original inhabitants we the height of a Turian and bipedal by the gap from stair to stair. Jones' nerves became sharper and her heart beat increased. It wasn't because she was afraid of the darkness or that some thing could be lurking down in the depths of the tower. It was the fact that she and Gioda were the first to walk this path in so long.

"How're you doing, Marisku?" she asked breathlessly.

"A little overwhelmed." Marisku replied with the same breathlessness that Jones had. "To think that we are the first sentient beings that have walked this corridor in so many millenia. I feel honored and excited."

"How are you two doing down there?" Kumun asked over the comm.

"Every thing's fine."Jones answered. "There doesn't seem to be an end to the stairway. We're going to keep going."

"Alright we shall be waiting with bated breath."

Jones chuckled. "Later, Kumun."

The silence as they made their descent on the stairs was both a blessing and a irritation. Her breath was steady, calming. The consuming darkness and the waving of her head light reminded Jones of Carlsbad Caverns.

"Doctor Jones?" Marisku's voice flittered into Jones hearing.

"Yes?"Jones smiled. Both Marisku and Gioda refused to cut the title or stop using her last name when in private.

"I don't wan to seem intrusive but I heard Brigsley talking to someone involved in Cerberus. Is that a type of human corporation?"

The name drew a blank. "I have never heard of it before. What was the conversation about?"

"He told them that he was bringing them presents on his next R&R. The male on the other end did not seem too happy to hear that."

Jones stopped walking and placed a hand on Marisku's shoulder. "Thank you for confiding in me. Until I tell you otherwise don't speak of this to anyone, understand? I'll pass this by someone I know in Alliance intelligence. They might know what it is."

"If you feel that is the best course of action then I will do as you ask."Marisku nodded.

Jones sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now lets go see what's at the bottom of this bottomless pit."

"Yes, lets."

It was only a few moments more until They reached the end of their descent. The stairs ended onto a large promenade that spanned twenty meters, that was as far as their lights went. Slowly Jones and Marisku split up to see where the promenade went to. Amazingly enough there were benches of sorts bolted to the floor and a think layer of dust on them.

"Kumun we've hit the bottom of the stairs," she replied over the comm. "It looks to be a large walkway or promenade."

"Excellent. We'll send a dozen lighting probes down to light the way."

Jones switched to Brigsley's channel. "What have you found?"

"The stairs going up just reached the upper level of the docking bay. There are what looked to be decommissioned synthetics and spare parts up here."

"Excellent. Don't touch them until we get them to the labs."

"Understood Doc."

Jones kept to following the outer wall the walkway curved slightly inward. Suddenly the wall stopped and in the alcove stood a statue. The creature was bipedal and two meters tall. Slightly humanoid with three tentacles protruding from the skull and were long enough to drape over the shoulders and to the chest. The clothing was a kilt and long sleeved shirt with a short collar and mid calf boots of a Turian shape.

"Kumun I found a statue!" she gasped,

"What?"

"There's one over here as well Jones!" Marisku replied excitedly.

Jones' chest contracted in happiness. "Where are those light probes Kumun!" She was getting giddy with excitement. She looked down to the pedestal of the statue. There was a gold colored plaque with two red jewels embedded on each side.

"They're on they're way." Kumun replied happily. "Congratulations Dr. Jones you have found solid evidence of a new paleo-race."

"Marisku, keeping moving along the wall."Jones replied.

"Alright."

With a heightened adrenaline in her system Jones started to follow the wall again. She found a double wide hallway on the outer wall that showed the cracks of doors. With a quicker step she passed the hallway and a few meters down she found another statue. This time the being was a great furry beast with two horns protruding gracefully from the top of the head and sloped down towards the neck at a forty-five degree angle. The being looked ferocious and the long blade that hung at his side, a ceremonial sword maybe, might signify it as a military official. The statue looked to be cut from a laser so intricate was the depiction.

Jones stood in awe of the being's doppleganger, her critical eye studying the piece with an almost obsessive eye. Questions and theories of the statue model bounced and deflected against each other in her mind. She did not notice the Marisku was getting her attention.

"Repeat that?" she asked and heard Marisku giggle.

"Have you found a fourth statue, doctor?"

"You mean you found another one?" Jones was almost gasping.

"Yes and it appears to be female."

"Really? The two I found are looking male to me."

"I wonder what is in the middle of the room."

Jones grinned. "Lets found out. I shall meet you in the middle."

Determinedly turned towards the darkness and started towards what wound be considered the center if it was indeed a room. She passed set of table and what looked like a settee or sleigh the cushioning long since decayed. In her descent she made sure to look all around her even at the floor and noticed the pattern on the floor. Swirling like the sand on a desert and upon closer examination was stone. Dust was heavy on the floor and looking back at where she had come she saw her footprints.

"By the goddess!" Marisku's shrill cry rose in Jone's helmet.

"Marisku what's the matter are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"I have found a fountain." she replied quietly, reverently.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am certain."

Jones and switched to Brigsley's and Gioda's channel though with the information that Marisku gave him she was hesitant. "You guys find anything?"

Brigsley laughed. "Not nearly as much as you might butt we might have found something of interest."

"Really?"

"It looks to be a synthetic of some sort Jones."

"What?"

"And it looks humanoid."

"Oh. My. God." the implications of what Brigsley told her made her faint.

"The probes should be reaching you now Jones."Kumun interrupted.

In the silence that had surrounded her she hear the whizzing of the probes and then light started to pale the air. After a few moments Jones saw the outlines of three fountains and a multitude of benches and then she saw Marisku far enough to not have seen her light. The young Asari waved good naturedly at her. This was the greatest moment Jones had ever had in her professional life. Not even the dig site on Eden Prime compared to this and only the birth if her son trumped the joy she felt now. In the full light of the light probes she noticed how beautiful the room must have been in its heyday. In the gap of the wall where they had not searched there was one more statue of a giant beast, it sort of looked like a dinosaur to her.

"We coming back up."Jones replied and started towards the stairs. Marisku jogged over to her as she started her ascent.

"Do you think that the synthetic could still function after all this time?" the younger being asked.

"Maybe."Jones shrugged though the thought of the possibility of it working terrified her. She still had nightmares of Eden Prime and the geth when she did not exhaust herself totally. The visions that the beacon imparted on her made her wince with the thought of seeing it. "But let us not jump ahead of ourselves, alright?"

"Yes doctor." Marisku sounded dejected.

Halfway up the stairs they were met with Kumun and Brigsley. The stubby volus and the tall human made for a comic interplay. "Mr. Shol this is going to be the most important discovery ever made."Jones stated passionately. "We should have the dust in that room sampled and studied for any traces of fossilized tissue and cells."

"We shall discus this in private Dr. Jones."

Jones smiled and tried not to glance at Brigsley. "Good idea."

* * *

yeah baby

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note:

It has been a very long time since I posted anything. The truth is I have written ten different versions of this story and hated every single on of them, mostly. Hopefully you'll like the version I'm submitting.

This is a very short chapter.

* * *

Kumun's office overlooked the exuberant movement of the dig site. The office was sparsely furnished but what was there was of high quality, like everything else on the site Shol did not buy second rate. The volus stood there with the four research leads. The oldest was the Matriarch Sherlara, at seven hundred years old her knowledge of the Protheans made her the wisest of the group certainly but the fast paced Dr Korlon, a salarian, was not far behind her. Sherlara's lavender face smiled wisely down on Kumun.

"It is amazing how intact the buildings are after all these billions of years."

"Yes," replied Kumun. "It is beyond anything I have ever dreamed."

Korlon turned to Jones. "I envy you Doctor. You will be forever credited for being the first to explore the Tower."

"I wish you could have been there." she smiled at him and gestured to her colleagues. "But I envy you more. After it leaves the Tower I will not see the artifacts for a very long time, I think."

Korlon stroked his chin."That is true. Then I take it back. It you who should be envious of us." he chuckled. Jones and the others chuckled along.

"I wouldn't worry, Jones." Doctor Vosteck, a Turian of the Gothis Colony. "It's not like you'll be forbidden from the labs."

Kumun turned away from the window and walked over to his desk. The doctors followed him out of respect. The tiny volus was in the mountainous shadows of his doctors making him keenly aware of the power they could convey to the galactic community that he could not. Matriarch Sherlara alone could bring the credibility that the dig needed. The only problem was that she wouldn't associate herself with the site if there wasn't anything of value found. All of her followers, commandos and scientists alike followed her here and with her two daughters interning with Jones she was a powerhouse.

"We should get to the labs," Vosteck said after a moment of unified silence. "No doubt our teams will be anxious for the arrival of the artifacts."

The four scientists started for the door. Jones waited until her three colleagues were out the door.

"Yes Doctor Jones?" Kumun. "Is there something you wish to say?"

"Actually, it is more of a request."

"What sort of a request?"

"I wish to have Mr. Brigsley taken off the site detail."

Kumun was surprised that he had not seen this coming. Brigsley had shown interest in many of the females of his species. Why not Jones as well? "Why?"

"I don't trust him around my aides and around the site. He makes me uncomfortable." Jones looked uncomfortable saying it.

Kumun nodded. "I will discuss it with Lazarus and make a decision on it. Now go get some rest Doctor: You have a long day ahead of you."

* * *

please tell me what you think

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Oh Bioware can I please own Alenko? No? Aww man.

Padme: Thank you for reviewing! I promise to not wait forflippingever to put up a chapter.

Alyak: Yeah, yeah, don't you have a story you need to post? Hmm?

It took three days for the teams to slowly open the three rooms on the docking bay floor. All the the items, furniture, technology, even a couple and small replicas of what looked to be ships were intact. Jones and the rest of the team spent hours dusting and cataloging the items within. They team were extra careful, making sure that the objects were sturdy enough to be sealed and taken to the labs. Was this what it felt like when they discovered Pompeii? To see the knick knacks and trinkets of the dead society in front of your eyes? Was everyday going to be like this?

She was not the only one to feel this way. Most of the team was silent as they worked, speaking softly if they needed to speak at all. The replica of a ship at the back of the room made her stop and stare at it. It looked like a crustacean and sent a chill down her spine. What could have been two sensor clusters or view ports at the front of the main carapace looked like eyes. Carefully she took a holo of it with a serial number attached.

It was time to go back to the station.

Waiting for Jones when she reached her quarters was Telas Lazarus. The female krogan was not down with them they opened the rooms. While the two were not friends there was a shared sense of honor between the two. Jones hoped she never got on the bad side of the krogan's temper.

"Kumun wants to see you in his office." Lazarus replied gruffly and stalked off.

"Thank... you." Jones replied and turned around to head to the volus' office. There were not many beings in the corridors, many were at mess or dawdling in the labs, tinkering with the artifacts she had brought up. The door to Kumun's office slid open to reveal a holo of Ambassador Udina.

"I will not put a member of my team in danger." the volus' metallic laced voice sounded irritated.

"Why don't we ask her what she would like to do?" Udina asked as Jones stepped into the transmission.

"What is this about Udina?" Jones asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, Dr. Jones we were just talking about you." he replied. "Shepard needs you to meet him on Feros. He has found an asari archaeologist that could help you with the visions the Beacon gave you."

Jones looked from Udina to Kumun and then at the floor. "I would have to talk to Mr. Shol about leaving the dig."

"There should be no problem about you leaving." Udina reprimanded. "It is well known that Mr. Kumun's dig is a waste of time."

Jones tried to keep a straight face at the response but knew that if they gave away the information that the site was worthwhile Kumun's hold on Klencory would be gone. Of course the volus with safe within his suit but he must have known that refusing the ambassador would invite trouble.

"I have signed a contract with Mr. Shol and it would be wrong to back out of it now." said Jones. "I still have two months before I can leave the site."

"I'm sure that Mr. Shol would not begrudge you to postpone the rest of your contract while you help stop a rogue Spectre from trying to destroy the government?" Udina asked. He knew that putting that bit of information would trap her into facing Shepard.

Shol shook his head. "Of course I would not dream of doing so. I will have my frigate prepped and she shall leave for Feros in three hours. Of course she shall be under the protection of my best men while she is on this assignment."

"Of course. I will tell Shepard to meet you at the colony, Zhu's Hope."

"I will see him there." the technician cut off the comm.

"Oh damn Mr. Shol," Jones looked down at her feet, ashamed. "i had no idea they could track me here. I didn't want to compromise the site."

Kumun patted her arm tenderly. "You did no such thing. As long as you don't give anything to the council or the ambassador we should be fine. I'm sending Lazarus and a few others to protect you. Is there anyone you want with you?"

"Lazarus, Gioda and Marisku would be my top choices." Jones thought for a moment. "Who will take over the site? I would recommend the Matriarch but you have final say."

"That is a sound decision." Kumun lead Jones out of the comm room. "I shall have them waiting for you at the docking bay." they stopped at the door. "Don't worry Doctor I shall make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Thank you, sir but I don't think Commander Shepard will let me walk away from his mission." Jones' face was grave. "There is a significant chance that I may not be able to return."

Kumun sighed. "We shall be waiting for your return when you can."

"It would be better if I cut contact with you all together until this is done."

"We shall be sorry to lose you even for a little while." Kumun turned to walk away from her. "Good luck Doctor."

"Thank you, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Same old disclaimer as before.

Seriously i love reviews andso does everyone else. Close to 3000 hits and 27 reviews? You're killin' me here.

Thank you Padme for review.

Turian ships do not have view ports.

Not that they could see much besides the red-blue shift of the ship as it slipped through space.

Jones and her team spent most of their time studying up on Feros and the Colony established there. A site of a Prothean city it had little or no natural resources to profit from. In their flight Jones mentally prepared herself those that she had known in her time since she came to Klencory.

"We are in orbit, Doctor." relayed the secondary helmsman. "Picking up geth activity around the colony."

"Can we sneak past them?"

"It would be slim but this baby is faster and more agile than standard frigates." there was a hint of pride in his voice. Jones found it reassuring.

"Take us in Dash." ordered Lazarus.

"Aye, Aye ma'am."

Jones could not feel if the ship did a quick spiral or dived to out maneuver a geth ship or projectile. All she could feel was the armor she wore. It was expensive, glossy black and red. It was light and fit her very well. Everyone in the ground team would wear the same class of armor. Kumun did not want his people to die because of The Council or The Alliance. Her nerves were tingling at the thought of being in an area with attacking geth. The smell of fire and burning flesh become the phantom smell in the air.

_Eden Prime...Marines dying...Fire... Falling Embers_

"Docking complete." sounded the VI.

Jones visibly relaxed. "Here we go." she breathed and headed towards the exit with a towering Krogan and two agile asari.

The tower leading up to the colony was eerily silent but the colony itself was pandemonium. Colonists were racing about as missiles and shots rang through the air. None of the colonists seemed to be paying attention and did not stop them as they came over to and older man helping his wife into a freighter that landed in the heart of the colony. A tanned woman in light armor and short black hair came over to them.

"You! Come with me now!" she barked and waved to Jones. "Fai Dan wishes to speak to you!"

Jones could barely hear her over the cacophony of the attacking geth. "This was not part of the agreement." growled Lazarus loudly.

"Fine!" shouted Jones. "Go back to the ship and wait for _The_ _Normandy_ if you feel that way!"

She turned around and stalked after the woman, leaving her guard behind her. Lazarus turned to the asari. "Get back to the ship and inform Tosk that he and Derak need to gear up and send a team to help with the colony's defenses."

"But what about Jones? We can't leave her here alone." Gioda asked.

"I'll be with her but I don't want you two to get lost. Now Go!" Lazarus didn't wait but lumbered quickly in Jones direction.

The human was already bent over a datapad with an older human male. The man looked up at her immediately went for his assault rifle. Lazarus raised her hands up showing that she was unarmed. Jones nodded to Fai Dan and then waved Lazarus over.

"Geth have overrun this tower and the two nearest us."

"Dr. Jones," she started. "Mr. Shol would not want you getting into a situation where you would be injured."

"Relax Lazarus. I'm to much to live for to die now."she shrugged. "Besides Shepard should be here in a little while might as well make ourselves useful until he gets here."

"Fine, but if you get killed Shol and Shepard will have my head."

Jones sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to get killed, Lazarus. I know how to fight. Fai Dan thinks that there is a geth transmitter in the substructure of the tower. He's asking us to go down there and disable it. Plus there are vital systems that need to be reactivated down there." Jones straightened and pointed a finger at the krogan. "I wouldn't have thought krogans ran from fights."

She hoped the towering female would take the bait.

Lazarus growled. "If I weren't assigned to protect you I'd throw you across the colony for that remark."

Jones pouted. "Come on Lazarus. I know you're itching to kill something."

Strangely enough the effect of the human's large, green-gray eyes made Lazarus relent. "Alright, Jones. Shol put you in charge and if you want to help these people I'm behind you."

Sad pleading look shift to pride. "Thanks Lazarus, now lets get the Wonder Twins and head out."

Lazarus didn't know exactly what Wonder Twins meant but she figured it had something to do with the asari tag-a-longs. Gioda and Marisku were waiting for them next to the freighter isolated from the colonists. Either out of fear because they _were_ aliens or because the colonists were too busy to notice them. Eagerly they jogged over to Jones, their body language telling both krogan and human that they had no desire to be here.

"What's happening?" Marisku asked.

"We're going down into the substructure,"replied Jones.

"Why? What's down there?"

"Geth transmitter," answered Lazarus. "The colony's leader is asking us to go down and destroy it."

"Why? We are scientists not soldiers. He should wait until reinforcements get here."

"Does there look like there are any reinforcements coming?" Jones asked sharply. "This is a privately run colony. The Alliance isn't going to come and Exo-Geni is writing this place off from the looks of it."

"Why don't we wait for Commander Shepard? His crew are established professionals."

Jones gave Gioda a patented "mother stare". "I'm not saying we charge the geth defenses. What I'm saying is that we take down a dozen or so that are in the tower. If you don't want to we can get a couple of your mother's commandos to do so."

The shock on the asari's faces made Jones smirk. "Yes, I know matriarch Shelara is your mother. Now honestly do you feel you cannot handle going into the tower. I won't be mad or disappointed."

Marisku looked at her sister and then at Jones. "No, Jones you are right. I will stay with you."

Gioda sighed. "You are right. We should help if we can." she unholstered her pistol and gave Jones a smile. "Let's do this."

Jones couldn't but grin. "Alright then." she turned to Fai Dan. "We'll be back and if Commander Shepard arrives just point him towards the geth base and on the off chance he asks: We went to get a couple of batteries."

Fai Dan nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

The first encounter with geth was the landing of the first staircase. With the quartet moving slowly the geth didn't know they were there until Jones blasted the first trio with her shotgun. Gioda and Marisku used their biotics on a couple of larger geth while Lazarus and and Jones finished them. In Jones HUD she saw three more just beyond the elevator. Crouched low she crept to the other side of the

corridor and let Lazarus pick them off while she waited to clean up after her.

"By the Goddess!" gasped Marisku. "They're really geth! Why are they here?"

"I don't know but Saren's leading the geth so there must be something he wants here."

"Hopefully Commander Shepard will arrive before the geth become even more entrenched in the towers." Lazarus checked her shotgun.

They were heading into cramped quarters and with Jones in front cover her legs their scatter shot would be devastating. The asari kept to their pistols but they were ready if they needed to used their biotics. The rest of the way to the substructure was free until they came to the canals. With the first waterworks valve came the first shot at geth in the tunnels.

"Concentrate on the big on Marisku!" ordered Lazarus. "Gioda see if you can't get rid of the sniper! Jones flatten!"

The group's movements were coordinated after the first tunnel and soon all three valves were open. Jones could hear the water rushing through the corrugated pipes. Stepping onto the nearest walking way caused their HUD's radar to become jammed.

"They must be behind this door." replied Gioda and stepped through the door on her right. Her pistol was ready and the blue corona of a barrier distorted the view of her.

Jones pulled out her pistol and slid in front of her assistant. The resistance they met made them sweat with concentration and made them try very hard to not get injured. The trio of krogan after the geth force made Lazarus jump ahead of the three younger females. She roared in anger and shot off the helmet of the closest krogan. Gioda Lifted one of the krogan into the air and Marisku shot him down with her little used sniper rifle. Jones was left with a krogan who charged straight at her. She didn't flinch as she brought out her shotgun and fired it point blank into the alien's face. The thick skinned skull turned to mush and he dropped at her feet.

"Well that was interesting." replied Marisku. She holstered her weapon and looked over at her comrades. "Where's the transmitter?"

"Over here." answered Lazarus. "Let's blow this thing and leave." she placed a few grenades at the middle and bottom of the transmitter. With her lumbering pace she came over to Jones and pressed the trigger to the grenades.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Its been soooo long and I'm so ashamed. Life has been hectic and I've had a bad case of writer's block...

I actually thought about scraping the story all together and start over.

Oh and I posted the worng edit so here's how it's supposed to go...

___________________________________________________________________________________

The transmitter exploded into pieces and luckily they had hid behind fallen slabs from the building to protect them from the shrapnel. Slowly Jones stood and thumped Lazarus on the shoulder though the krogan couldn't feel it. She grinned and the two nodded to each other in congratulations.

"Well that was exciting." breathed Marisku looking over herself to make sure she was uninjured.

The comm piece in Jones ear fuzzed on. "_Jarlin_ to shore party."

It was their helmsman, a salarian nicknamed Dash. "What is it Dash?"

"The _Normandy_ has docked and Commander Shepard wants to meet you in Zhu's Hope. He sounded very impatient."

Jones sighed. "Tell him we on our way." She frowned and let her shoulders slumped. "Damn men and their lack of patience."

She gestured for them to follow her out of the sub-level and towards the elevator area. There was a group of geth but their brief bout of fighting gave them some insight into how the fight the synthetics. Going down the last set of stairs they met Commander Shepard, Lt. Alenko and Garrus Vakarian.

"Okay." Jones said confused, "Why did you call me here? This isn't the safest place to be."

"Because Udina wouldn't tell me where you went and Saren was spotted here."

"Killed to birds with one stone," Jones nodded. "So what now?"

Shepard studied her companions. Outfitted in the the top class armor and weapons they could have passed for mercs or soldiers had it not been for the lack of discipline in their movements. "It will be safer for you if you stay here in the colony or in your ship. I have most of my team helping with defenses and it looks like the same with yours. Alenko, Garrus and I are heading to the Exo-Geni building."

Jones nodded. "Alright, I shall do as you ask. I will see you when you get back."

The two teams passed it each other and Jones went over to Fai Dan where Chief Gunnery Williams was looking over schematics. The Colony's leader looked when he noticed their shadows.

"Hello Doctor." he greeted as Gioda and Marisku went to join the commandos from the _Jarlin. _"I want to thank you for clearing out the geth and turning on the water."

Jones smiled softly. "I was glad to do so."

"Nice gear Doc." replied Ashley as she eyed the black and red Colossus armor she wore. "They must be treating you good where ever you went."

Jones shrugged. "It's nothing to write home about." The lie was blatant but the soldier couldn't see it.

Williams smirked. "Udina was quick to reassure us that you were in a safe place and would come if we needed you."

Jones gestured to herself. "And here I am. Amazing, ain't it." she rubbed her hands together. "Now what else needs to be done?"

"Thanks to you most of the geth are gone so some of my people will be able to get some rest." answered Fai Dan. "May O'Connell needs help with the power but other than that nothing else."

Jones clicked her tongue in thought. "Do you know why the geth came here?"

Williams answered before Fai Dan could. "Not yet but the Commander is going to investigate at the Exo-Geni building."

"Until he gets back what are we supposed to do? Twiddle our thumbs?"

"We sit tight until the Commander comes back."

Jones groaned. "We are going to be here a while." She turned to Lazarus. "Get the men to patrol the ship and whatever part of the colony they can. I'm going to see what Ms. O'Connell needs help with."

"I'll go with you," Williams replied. She eyed Lazarus warily and the krogan reciprocated. "Whose the krogan?"

"Telas Lazarus: Head of Security for Kumun Shol." Lazarus answered proudly.

"You look different than Wrex."

Lazarus grunted. "You look different from Fai Dan: Same smell different nostril."

Jones looked around the courtyard and her eyes narrowed. There was a reason the geth were here and it wasn't because of the humans. He had attacked Eden Prime for the beacon what if there was something in the ruins that brought him here? She didn't notice Williams and Lazarus had stopped talking and were now watching her. Her gaze settled on the freighter and she noticed that there was a cable attached to one of the compartments. It, in turn, was held by a crane whose console was being watched over by a woman. What if that something was under the colony?

"Lazarus, get a hold a couple of heavy scanners and scan the area around and inside that ship."

"Something on your mind?" the krogan asked.

"Trust me one this," she looked at the two soldiers in the eye. "Tell some of your men to get as many tranquilizers or low impact gas grenade as possible and move back to the docks."

" For what?" asked Williams.

"Crowd control."

"Right." Lazarus and Williams turned to follow her orders.

Jones walked around the area and waited until Lazarus returned with a scanning crew before heading over to the woman. " Are you the captain of that ship?"

"I am now. The captain and the rest of the crew died in the initial attack. The salarian promised us a fortune. If the geth hadn't attacked we might have decided to stay."

"What does this console do?" Jones asked politely. Lazarus, Gioda and Marisku came up behind her.

The woman shifted her gaze from the large krogan to the asari. Her eyes widened in panic and Jones knew she had found something important."I-I don't- I mean-"

A salarian technician jogged up to them and leaned close to Jones' ear. "There's a large life form a few meters down from the freighter."

Jones nodded. "Bingo." she hissed.

"Step away from the console and you will not be harmed." Lazarus pulled out her pistol and trained at the woman's head. The woman gulped in fear and stepped and few paces away from the console.

Jones turned to the Salarian. "Take your men and get to the ship. If they colonists come near shot them with the tranqs or use the grenades." she turned back to her trio. "We're heading down there."

"Shootin' shit is my favorite." growled Lazarus as she switched to her rifle and pressed the buttons to lift the cabin.

"Run!" ordered Jones and sprinted into the staircase below the ship with her assistants and the krogan.

* * *

Tell me what you think. When I find more of what I wrote and rewrite it and post it. I have notes and stuff everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow this was quick. Huzzah!

Thanks for those that reviewed.

* * *

The initial hallway opened up to a immense open area that showed the levels above them. In the center was a massive creature. It was strangely squid-like with man-sized tentacles over the front orifice that was hopefully it's mouth. Fleshy attachments had grown from it's body to attach itself to the ancient structure. On the wall were slightly luminescent nodules that Jones could only guess what was held. Slowly the group entered into the creature's line of sight and all four went tense as the structure shook and the roof to the passage behind them collapsed.

"By the goddess that is weird." Gioda breathed and her twin nodded in agreement.

"Quiet!" Jones hissed. "We don't know if it's sentient."

The creature undulated and it's oral tentacles quivered. A clear fluid dripped down and an asari in black light armor and skin an unusual green color fell out and stood to face them. Lazarus pulled out her assault rifle and the twins pulled out their pistols. Jones fingered her pistol but didn't unholster it, she was waiting for something.

The asari spoke"Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

"Please, I would like to know what is it that Saren took from you." Jones replied as politely possible.

"Saren sought knowledge of those that are Gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for first time in a Long Cycle. Trades were made."

"He traded you for information?" Jones asked. "I know some flora species live for thousands of years but for fifty thousand years? Why are you infecting the colonists?"

"It is flesh fairly given to help tend to the next cycle. It will listen no more!"

"Please wait-"

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry."

"Enough of this!" shouted Lazarus and shot the asari in the head. The asari was dead before she hit the ground.

Jones spun around. "Damnit Lazarus! What the Hell?"

From the somewhere to her right she could hear something, or somethings, stirring. Jones pulled out her shotgun and the twins pulled out their pistols.

"It was going to attack us anyways!"

Strange, deformed bipedal creatures came through a door way straight at them. The blue corona of a biotic field enveloped Gioda and Marisku. Lazarus charged ahead of the lesser trio and took out most of the things.

"There's one of those fleshy anchors in here!" she yelled.

Jones shuffled over to the edge and looked down. The chasm below was deep enough to kill the Thorian. "Shoot it!"

A burst of gunfire and the Thorian screamed.

"That's it! Lets go!" Jones cried and pulled out in front of Lazarus. "We need to destroy enough of those and it'll drop into the chasm below."

Lazarus and Jones took point with the taller krogan behind Jones sniping the creatures that got past the human and her shotgun. The asari took charge of taking care of the clones of the asari commando. The area was starting to reek of ichor and decay making Jones slightly green with nausea. Dormant creatures were huddled along their path but most stayed dormant while their brethren and the clones came after them as they destroyed the anchors. One of the creatures got to close to Lazarus and spewed green liquid all over the krogan's armor.

"Gross." she growled and flung the creature against the concrete wall the body exploding on impact.

Jones turned her attention to the fourth anchor with her shotgun and it didn't take long for it to explode.

They started up a set of stairs when the comm unit in Jones armor crackled to life.

"Jones!"

Shepard's shout caused Jones to lose her footing as a creature came at her and she slipped on some ichor. She flung out her hands but the other three were ahead of her. "Ahh!" she shouted and tumbled down the stairs. She landed face first with a large gash on her cheek, her head cloudy for a moment.

"Jones!"

"No!"

"Shit!" Lazarus shot the clone nearest her and gestured for Gioda to retrieve their leader. "Not now Shepard we're busy." she snapped

"Where's Jones?"

"Bleeding at the bottom of a staircase-"

"I'm alright." she groaned and got to her feet.

Jones limped up the stairs her pistol in her right hand as Gioda tried to administer the medigel into her suit. She shook the effects of the medigel out of her head and the gash on her cheek stopped bleeding.

"What's going on down there?"

"Hostile natives Spectre," she replied evenly and waved Gioda off. "We're almost done." She closed the connection to Shepard. "Let's go."

They reached the last area and Lazarus took up a snipping position opposite of the last anchor. They teased and baited the creatures away from the anchor and the last anchor broke. With a roar the Thorian fell into the chasm. Jones let go of her last held breath and leaned against the doorway. A sack at the end of the room moved and it burst freeing the occupant inside. The quartet were wary as an asari looking exactly like the ones they fought, save for her purple coloring, slowly stood.

"I'm free." she exclaimed visibly relieved. "I'm free." she looked up at Jones and then immediately to the floor. "I-I supposed I should thank you for releasing me."

"Damn straight you should thank us." replied Lazarus.

Jones glared at the krogan and turned back to the asari. "Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?"

"I am fine. Or I should be, in time." she took a deep breath.

"How did you get here?"

"My name is Shiala I serve—served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren so did I."

"Benezia?" Gioda asked and took a step closer. "Why would she ally herself with a rogue Spectre?"

"More importantly: what knowledge were you traded for?"

"It is called The Cipher. It is the endemic ancestral memory of a thousand of Prothean generations. I sensed this memory when I melded with the Thorian."

"He needed the Cipher to make sense of the information given by the beacon." Jones replied. Shiala nodded. "Our minds aren't meant to understand it."

"He knows that you are searching for the Conduit. The Thorian was a liability after I gave him the Cipher."

"I need the Cipher to stop Saren. Is there anyway that you can give me that knowledge?"

Shiala looked calm. "Try to relax. Slow, deep breathes. Try to let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another."

The adrenaline in her system was wearing off and it wasn't very hard for Jones to calm down. Her lids went heavy, becoming half cast over her eyes. The twins and Lazarus watched the strange asari as she came closer. They did not holster their weapons.

"Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit." asari and human were six inched away from one another. "We all are connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe. Embrace eternity!"

Inside Jones' mind images flashed one after another in a terrible and bright cacophony. Gears and grinding and screaming. The sound of flames and the images of bodies and Protheans and machines and finally a planetary system then a familiar vessel moving towards her. Jones stumbled away from Shiala and placed her hands on her head. Shiala studied her for a moment.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Jones lifted her head and stared at her but her eyes were slightly vacant.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Marisku asked coming over to her but was rebuffed by the human.

"This is going to be something to get used to. I'm starting to get a real bad headache."

"I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

"It's alright but lets get out of here the smell of dead Thorian is making me sick."

"What about her?" asked Lazarus nodding to Shiala. "She was allied with Saren and that is a bad thing."

"Saren must be stopped. As for me I will stay and protect and aid the colonists while they stay on this planet. I am ashamed in the role I played in their suffering."

"That is very noble." replied Marisku. "I think the colonists would like that."

They found a second exit from the substructure in the lower structure of the nearest tower and while they made their way up Jones took the time given to think through what ever images the Cipher gave her. Slowly, the intensity ebbed until it was like any other memory she had. A single frame would only show if she wanted it to. Her companions kept silent, Shiala out of shame and the other three were thinking about what they had just gone through. Lazarus was the only one to not let it weigh heavy on her conscious.

The sunlight shining out in beams through the clouds made the ruins magical in the evening. The brightness made them blink but when their eyes adjusted to the light they saw the ground teams of the _Normandy_ and _Jarlin_ tending to the surviving colonists. Alenko and Garrus were the first to notice them.

"Commander, look!" Garrus called out and pointed towards them.

Jones straightened her back at the call and took the lead, the large, fresh gash on her cheek and the ichor and blood on her armor made her look ruthless... to a degree. The large krogan behind her made a group of Marines nearby glanced quickly over at their commander. Shepard merely smirked as he and Alenko made their way over to them.

"About time you showed up," he replied. " Alenko here was getting concerned."

Jones smirk, her injury making the emotion more sinister than appropriate. "Hey you can't rush perfection. Now say 'Thank you Jones.'

"For what?"

She hitched her thumb at Shiala. "Our new ally here was kind enough to give me what Saren was attacking the colony for."

"But you _killed_ the Thorian." Alenko replied. He watched as the three asari left their conversation and the Krogan went to see what the colonists were doing.

"Saren wasn't after the Thorian for its abilities. He was after the information that the Thorian had." she replied genially. "The Thorian held the endemic memory of the entire Prothean race. He – and I – need it to decipher what message the beacon sent."

"So, the Thorian decomposed the Protheans that died here and saved their memories?" Alenko asked with a grimace.

Jones grimaced. "You have no idea... Now, can we move this to a place where there's a doctor. I'm not keen on letting small children run in fear when this," she pointed to her injured cheek. "turns into a knarly scar."

"One of my crew will get your gear from the _Jarlin_." Shepard's voice brooked no argument. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Especially now that you have the Cipher in you."

"Fine, let me go see to my crew." she stalked off before he could say anything more.

Lazarus and the twins came up to her as she exited the courtyard. The Krogan had been sizing up the male with Shepard. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going with them. If I don't go with them now then they'll track me to Klencory and we can't jeopardize the dig." Jone shook her head in exasperation. "Kumun probably guessed that when he was contacted by Udina."

"We know the Asari that travels with Commander Shepard." Gioda began. "Her name is Liara T'soni. She is a Prothean expert, like you, and has been studying them for half a century. She can help you with the visions."

"There is one thing though: Her mother is Matriarch Benezia."

"We've spoken to her and she's not of her mother's mind in what is going on. You can trust her to a point."

"Same goes for the Krogan that's with him. Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex is an exceptional fighter if he is with you in a fight you'll come out on top. Other than that don't trust anyone on that ship." Lazarus warned. "Most of our team is on board so we should finish up and head back to Klencory."

Gioda surprised Jones by giving her a hug. "We shall miss you, Dr. Jones."she replied when she let go.

Marisku copied her sister. "I shall watch out for Brigsley. Don't worry."

Jones' eyes hardened. "If he does anything that would compromise anything you shoot him." she looked up at Lazarus. "I'm serious, if he tries anything you get rid of him and throw his body out an airlock. That man is a danger to the site."

Lazarus knew exactly what Jones was feeling and nodded her head in agreement. Brigsley always rubbed her the wrong way. If there was reason to get rid of him then she would be glad to wring his neck herself. Out of her peripheral vision the Krogan noticed the form of one of Shepard's Marines waiting for them to finish talking.

"Dr. Jones? We're about to head out. You're gear is already on board the _Normandy._" he replied calmly though his eyes darted between Jones and Lazarus.

"Thank you." Jones smiled politely to the Marine. "Good bye, girls." she left the group and followed after the Marine.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Hey look another chapter!

Maybe I'll get more reviews(winkwinknudgenudge). Thanks Padme for _your_ reviews.

I've finally figured out how i'm going to finish this story.

* * *

The CIC crew was quick to pick up the wariness that Jones exhibited as she made her way to her locker in the bottom bay of the _Normandy_. Ashley showed her how to use the diagnostics station for her hardsuit and assigned her a locker for her weapons. Following the Marine she made her way to the locker room of the crews' quarters where the showers and the rest of her gear and where her clothes were. Quickly, she changed into the standard science uniform much like Liara's and stepped inside the medbay where Dr. Chakwas was waiting patiently for a patient.

"Good day, Williams. Dr. Jones." she greeted with a hint of surprise in her voice. Seeing that the archaeologist was injured she pick up a tube of medigel and a suture. "Please sit on the exam table."

"Yes Doctor." Jones replied with a faint smile and did as she was told.

The older woman worked quickly, knowing that the woman in front of her needed to be in the Comm room with Shepard in a couple of minutes. "It will take a couple of days for the wound to heal completely. Luckily you won't scar."

"Boo." Jones teased and hopped down.

"Lets go." Ashley replied with a nod as she examined the closed wound.

* * *

The rest of the crew were taking their seats when Williams and Jones came in. The only seat available was next to the the Chief and Jones was fine with that. Shepard was sitting on the other side of the Comm room and leaned over to look over at her and then looked over to the team across from them.

"Crew this is Dr. Beatrice Jones-Harten. She is a scientist from Eden Prime and the one who came into contact with the Prothean Beacon when the geth attacked. She'll be joining us for the rest of the mission."

"Why did you join up now?" Garrus asked. "Udina said you didn't want to get involved at all."

"I wasn't needed until now. The information given to me was erratic, hard to decipher. I would have been any help to you. I _did_ tell Captain Anderson and Udina how to get a hold of me if Shepard needed me."

"So what was it that Saren wanted with the Thorian?" asked Williams. "Did he want to control people?"

"No, the Thorian is a species of flora, plant, that can apparently live for millienia. When it decomposed the Protheans that died on Feros it absorbed the memories of those people creating a massive bank of knowledge that spanned a thousand generations. Saren needed it to make sense of what he saw on Eden Prime. There _is _information that I haven't seen before the Cipher but I cannot make much sense of it yet."

"Saren didn't want us to get that information so he tried to destroy it." The Quarian replied thoughtfully.

"Luckily you got the Cipher before you killed it."

"More than that I saw a system in the message." Jones thought for a moment. "It will take some time to figure out which planet it is."

"We still have to go to Noveria." Alenko replied. "That should give you some time."

The asari known as Liara spoke up."Dr. Jones, I might be able to help you. If I join my consciousness to yours maybe with our combined expertise we can make sense of it."

"Yes, thank you." Jones replied. "We're going to Noveria?"

"Matriarch Benezia was spotted there." Garrus answered.

"She might know where the Conduit is." Alenko put in.

They all noticed the flicker of confusion. "Conduit? Explain."

"Saren went to Eden Prime to find the location of The Conduit. He thinks it can bring back an ancient race of sentient machines that drove the Protheans to extinct." Liara answered.

"His ship. His ship is a Reaper. "Jones paled.

"Great." Shepard said and stood. "Crew dismissed."

Jones sat for a moment while the rest of the squad left he room. Her mind kept switching from Klencory to the Beacon. The planet wasn't Klencory she knew that much. Alenko was crouched next to here with Shepard leaning against the railing behind her. She didn't notice them, replaying in her mind the last bit of the vision.

"Jones." Shepard barked.

"Dr. Jones." Alenko replied leaning into her field of vision. Her eyes focused on him, piercing, studying. He shifted a little and she sighed. "The Commander needs to brief the Council. I'll show you to the lab. Dr. T'soni will be there."

"Right." she stood causing Alenko to follow or be in direct view of her waist. "Sorry Commander."

"It's alright." he replied and smiled softly. "I'll talk to you later."

Alenko watched Jones as she followed him down towards Liara's makeshift lab. It was stony, the dimples on her face erased from her still face. Her eyes kept moving, as if following a zig-zagged line that he couldn't see. He couldn't help but study her. Her hair was in a neat bun that had survived Feros. The wound she had sustained was closed and would probably heal clean, thankfully. The thought of her being scarred troubled him and that he cared troubled him further. This woman had repeatedly run from him and Shepard and defied the Spectre.

She was outspoken.

He liked that.

Did she always kiss like she had on the Citadel?

Would she kiss him again?

"Do you deserved to be kissed like that again, Lieutenant?" Jones asked with a smirk on her lips.

He had said that out loud? His face flamed bright red and Jones chuckled. "Umm..." he turned to face her on the stairs and saw the dawning of mischief in her eyes.

"Why should I have to initiate?" she replied with a wicked grin. "Again." Her eyes flicked up and down his body. "You should go take a cold shower." She waved lightly and slipped down the stairs and out of his sight.

The Quarian was in the mess area when Jones passed by. Realizing that she had no idea who the quarian was she spun around and came over to her. " I don't believe we've been properly introduced one-on-one." she extended her hand. "Beatrice Jones-Harten, but you can call me Bea."

The quarian took the offered hand and shook it. "Tali' Zorah Nar Rayya. Call me Tali." she sounded young.

"You must be running circles around the engineers on board." Jones joked.

"Chief Engineer Adams seems quite impressed with my skills. This ship is fascinating!" Tali replied.

Jones smiled and thought for a moment. "What are you going to do after all this is over? Go back to the Flotilla?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"It was good to meet you, Tali."

"And you Bea."

Jones made her way to the lab behind the medbay and found Dr. T'soni. The young asari was full of useful knowledge but her ignorance of humanity's quirks would be something she had to work around. The blue skinned alien got up from her seat. "Hello Dr. Jones. How are you feeling?"

Jones was touched by her thoughtfulness. "I'm fine Dr. T'soni. The Cipher is still integrating itself into my psyche. The message is still garbled."

T'soni nodded. "I might be able to help you. I have a little more expertise in the Protheans than you. If I join my consciousness with yours we would work it out."

"Yes, that would make sense." Jones replied and stepped closer. Especially if something happens to me.

Both of them closed their eyes and T'soni bowed her head in concentration. "Relax, Doctor. Embrace Eternity."

The vision flashed through Jones' mind and she noticed that a part of it was missing. T'soni stepped back in astonishment, breaking the connection. Jones frowned at the messages disappearance .

"That was incredible! After all this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed..."

"I need a drink."Jones frowned and stepped over to the desk.

T'soni spun around and looked her over. " The images were so intense. You are remarkably strong-willed Doctor. What you've been through, what you've seen would have destroyed a lesser mind."

Jones smirked. "My ex-husband called it being bullheaded but I'll go with strong-willed. Something was missing from what you saw."

"What?"

"The system. I saw a system. With three planets and the third was on fire. As in crackling flames."

T'soni's brow furrowed. "That could be any number of planets."

"That we haven't searched and the Council doesn't know about."

"What about Klencory? There must be something there." Liara came closer to her.

"There's nothing on Klencory. I just went there to distance myself from danger and to keep my family safe from me." Jones replied quickly. The scientist didn't recognize the cover story as false. "It must be in the Terminus Systems somewhere."

"That could link to dozens of systems."

"With Prothean ruins? That would be a major factor."

"There is no way the _Normandy_ could search every system." T'soni shook her head.

Jones looked over to her. "Not if we go into the Archives and probe for systems in the Terminus that have ruins. I have a couple of contacts on Noveria. I could see if they can find something."

"I know Shepard wishes to go to the Citadel for a couple of days after Noveria to restock and upgrade the armory. It will give us some time." Liara sat down in front of her console and returned to her work.

"I'm going to go wander." Jones offhandedly and left the lab.

The Medbay was empty and a couple of grunts or whatever they were called were sitting in the mess area. They paid no attention to her as she rounded the corner and into the elevator. If she was going to be spending most of her time in this ship she should know where things were, just in case. The elevator crept to a stop and Jones stepped out. The Drop bay was dark. Why was everything so dark in this ship except for the sleeping area? how could anyone work in thid badly lit area? Shaking her head at the impracticality of the area was started over to where Williams was. She could feel the eyes of the Krogan following her, burning her through her clothing. She gave him an expectant look and passed by him. If the alien wanted to talk to her then he would have to come to her.

Williams noticed her out of the corner of her eye and turned to her with a smile. "Hey Doc, what's up?"

Jones shrugged. "Wandering. Care for some company?"

Williams nodded "Sure. The Commander is nice to talk to but he's a guy."

Jones snorted and slumped down on the nearest available surface. "So what's the scuttlebutt?"

William smirked at her use of the navy slang. " Mostly of Shepard's interest in Dr. T'soni. "

Jones' eye widen in amusement. "What?"

"Yeah, everyone thinks that their spending so much time together is more than just scholarly exploits." Williams replied with a smirk and a shrug.

Jones thought for a moment, her lips quirked in a small smile. "Hmmm. What else?"

"Kaiden's sweet on someone." Williams teased.

Jones shifted her butt a little, either in nerves or the lack of padding on the beam. "Really? On you?"

Williams face went pale. "What? No! There are regs against that, doc."

"Enough with the Doc. Call me Bea."she cracked her neck and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm talking about you, _Bea. _Jeez."Williams frowned. "He was nervous as hell before we hit atmo and it wasn't about the geth." she slipped the pistol back together and picked up another. "How did you get away from him anyway? He just said you distracted him."

Bea grinned. "I kissed him."

Williams laughed. "That would do it. Is he a good kisser?"

Bea shrugged and studied her nails. "Wasn't really paying attention actually."

"Whatever. You must like a man in uniform."

"Why do you say that?" Bea knew where the conversation was heading. "Oh, you mean because my ex-husband was Navy. He also couldn't keep it in his pants so lets not talk about him, okay?"

"Rawr, Bea." Williams replied. "Sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject."

"It shouldn't be but it is." she sighed and propped herself against Williams worktable. "The only reason I stay in touch with him is because of Henri."

"Whose Henri?"

"My son."

Williams dropped her pistol and gazed at Bea, stunned. "You have a son?!"

The question echoed through the Dropbay and Bea knew that Garrus and Wrex and the Quartermaster would tell everyone. Bea quickly glanced around the bay as Williams tried to pull herself together. "Ta Da." her laugh was shaky, unconvincing.

"Does LT know?"

"He would if he read my file. If not..." Bea let the statment hang.

"You're going to tell him, right?"

Bea was confused. "Why should I tell him? We're not involved in any way and besides it will probably pop up sometime between now and the end of whatever this mission is." She stood and adjusted her outfit. "Nice talking to you, Williams."

Williams placed a hand on her shoulder. "Call me Ash and I won't tell LT. That's your job."

"Thanks Ash. Thanks a lot."

As Bea walked away Ashley couldn't tell if her response was tinged with sarcasm or saddness.

* * *

Man this was a long chapter. Now review! Please?


	14. Chapter 14

My 360 Red Ringed on me and I'm having withdrawals. Only reviews can save me from the despair I feel.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Sleep was slow coming to the good doctor in the confined space of the sleeper pod. She had not slept since Feros, her mind had been bombarded with new information and images. It had taken a strong sedative and an empty sleeping bay to convince her to sleep. Dr. Chakwas did not like giving her the shot that would give her a few hours peace. Bea didn't like the screeching metal and visions of dying beings. She had had nightmares like this before, after Elysium. Not as strong but enough to make her take sleeping pills for three months.

Of course, the sleeping pills had worked that time.

The shot was not blocking everything out, just the most horrific images and the screeching. She still saw the planet and the ship. The Reaper. Her mind flashed a memory to Klencory and the office they had searched through. That model off in the corner looked so much like the Reaper. What if they made the Reapers? What if they were the catalysts for this cycle of destruction?

The sleeper pod opened and Jones tumbled out of it on shaky legs. Shaking her head to clear whatever numbness was over her she immediately headed straight for her locker and pulled out a clean outfit and headed straight for the showers. A few of the engineering crew were there but they left her alone. She was quick in getting washed changing and went straight to the lab grabbing a cup of coffee and a nutrient bar on her way. Kaiden was in the medbay when she came in. He was lying on an exam table.

"Good morning Dr. Jones." Chakwas greeted. She noticed Jones' worried expression. "Lt. Alenko is having a migraine. It comes with having being an L2."

"Ah."Jones nodded in understanding. "Best be quiet then."

"It's not that bad." Alenko replied though you could tell it hurt from his voice.

Jones smirked. "Relax, cupcake, enjoy the pampering."

"Don't get him worked up, Jones, or you'll have to take care of him." Chakwas replied sternly.

An eyebrow arched an a wicked grin split the younger woman's face. "You would think that that would scare me. Later kids."

Liara was already in the lab when she came in. The young asari was nervous, pacing the room. Jones put down her coffee and bar and came closer to her colleague. She watched her for a moment to see if she would notice her. It must be because they were approaching Noveria and with that to Liara's mother.

"You're worried that you might have to do something terrible to your mother." she said softly pulling Liara out of her thoughts and making her stop pacing.

"You're right." Liara looked down at the floor. "This is unlike Benezia but if she is what Shepard thinks she is then we must do what we must. What would you do Bea?"

"I don't know, Liara. It will be a hard decision and you probably won't make it, Shepard will." she frowned. "Did Shepard already pick his ground team?"

"Yes. Kaiden and I are to go. Our biotics will be beneficial if there are asari commandos and I might be able to connect with Benezia." She went over and slumped into her seat. "Let us talk about something else. I have an idea as to where the Conduit might be."

Jones eyes widened in cheer. "Me too!"

"Ilos!" they chorused and Jones laughed.

"Makes perfect sense. It's out of Council Space. No one has ever been there due to the Mu Relay disappearing."Jones quickly pulled up a screen on her console. "If we can get to Ilos before Saren or even distract him so we can lead him off the scent than we can find it before him."

"But we don't have the coordinates to the Mu Relay and any expedition to find Ilos would take too long." Liara replied somberly and she watched as Jones' good mood escaped her body and she slumped into her chair.

Jones thought for a moment. "If Saren is looking for it than that means that he's searching for the relay too which means we still have time for it." she gulped some of her coffee. "This is all dependent on what your mother is doing on Noveria."

"Indeed."

The door to the lab opened and Kaiden came in. He was in his black armor.

"Sounds like you're making progress." he replied with a slight smile.

Jones shrugged. "How do you feel?"

"The migraine is gone." he looked over to Liara. "We're thirty minutes out from Noveria. Better go get into your armor."

Liara stood. "Very well lieutenant." she left the lab to Jones and Kaiden.

Jones turned back around to her console hoping that Kaiden was going to follow behind the asari. Instead he came over to her right side and leaned against the desk.

"Cupcake huh?"

"Could call you sugar bottom." she smirked tilted her head to look up at him.

"You are a _strange_ woman." he chuckled. "I don't know whether your teasing me just for the hell of it or not."

Jones shrugged. "You're just going to to have to figure that out yourself." She fought the urge to grin. "Good luck on Noveria. I interned there for a semester. Place is Corporate Dirty Secret City."

Kaiden smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, beautiful." he said walking away from her and out of the lab.

Jones laughed and watched him over her shoulder. She sat there for a few moments with a contemplative look on her face. She was intrigued by him. She barely knew this seemingly calm man yet she had kissed him, and there were rumors going on about them. He seemed the type to go slow and she just flew in and messed everything up. Oh well.

Since she had the lab to herself she could go through all of the mail that the twins and the research team on Klencory had pulled out of the site in the last two days. The files were huge. Holo after holo of artifacts. Data discs of information waiting to be decrypted and read by the tens of thousands of history students at the Universities throughout Council space.

"Shore Party is away. XO Pressely has the deck." the VI called.

The door slid open. "Hey Bea." Ashley greeted happily. "Soo...Give me the details."

"On what?" Bea asked closing the console's display and spinning her chair around to face the grinning Marine.

"On what. On your little cheek with LT before he left."

"My what?"

Ashley punched her playfully on her arm and took the seat next to her. "You know...in the medbay. Give it."

"Friendly teasing chief. Nothing more."

Ashley was not convinced. "Uh-huh."

Bea frowned. "Seriously chief. It's nothing. Besides, I barely know him and I have no intention of dating anytime soon. So you and the scuttlebutt need to give it a rest.-- Liara and I have narrowed the candidates of where the Conduit could be." she changed the subject quickly to force the woman out of the personal feelings area.

Ashley let the subject rest...for now. "That's good to hear. I'm going to bug Joker for a while."

"Have fun with that."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Heads up Doc the Commander is back," Joker replied over the comm. " Liara's mom didn't make it. You might have emo asari during the debriefing. A debriefing you need to get to."

Bea stood and straightened her uniform. "Thanks Joker."

Tali, Wrex and Garrus were coming out of the elevator when she reached it. They were silent as the plodded up the stairs to the comm room where the shore party was waiting. Ashley followed in behind Bea. "What's our next move Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?" Williams asked taking her seat next to Kaiden and Bea.

"The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know where Saren's going we'd just be wasting our time."

The Mu Relay? Bea wracked her mind for the possibility that they were right in thinking Ilos. She had spent the last four hours digging through research in the University's cached archives on the systems believed to be around Ilos and how you would get to it quickly. Saren was going for quickness. The Mu Relay fit it. She looked over at Liara and gave her the "I've-got-it-but-should-I-say-it-look?"

Liara gave Bea an encouraging nod and and Bea couldn't help but sigh. It seemed that Liara was in no condition to tell the Team where Saren is going. "He's going to Ilos." Six pairs of eyes locked onto her. She fidgeted for a moment and nervously popped a knuckle. " The Mu Relay connects to the Pangaea Expanse and Ilos is there.

"What about Virmire?" asked Garrus. "There could be something on Virmire."

Bea shrugged."It could be a base of some sort."

"The description of the system in Bea's mind is very close to what Ilos could be."

Shepard shook his head." There is no way for us to know if either of those planets have what we're looking for."

"Yes there is." Bea replied."Split the team. One half goes to Ilos and the other half goes to Virmire."

"There is no way to get an alliance ship and a Council Spectre into the Terminus Systems." supplied Tali.

"So we take a civilian ship. It will slip be Saren's notice since he knows the _Normandy. _The _Normandy_ could distract him to Virmire leaving Ilos open to the second team."

"This sounds dangerous, Commander." warned Kaiden. "We could lose one or both teams."

"But it's sound." replied Bea irritated.

Ashley put a hand on her arm to calm her down. "Whoa there Bea. This is still the Commander's mission he makes the call."

"Of course." Bea slid back into her seat but her body was rigid with emotion. She could feel chest tighten and head start to throb

Shepard stood and straightened his shirt. "This has been a rough day...Crew dismissed."

Bea stood with Ashley and made her way silently towards the door. Liara came up beside and Bea couldn't help but give her a sympathetic nod.

"Noveria report is away, Commander. Want me to put you through to the Council?" Joker asked as they left the room.

"Go ahead, Joker."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Huzzah! Another chapter!

* * *

"Hey Doc?"

Bea opened her eyes and felt her cheek against the cool metal of the lab table. She groaned and leaned back into her chair. _She had fallen asleep in the lab_. No beacon nightmares and no drugs. Just exhaustion.

"You okay down there?" Joker asked over the comm.

"Yeah." she groaned. "What's up?"

"Commander wants to see you in his quarters. ETA to the Citadel is ten minutes."

Bea sighed and stood. Her tingled from being immobile for so long. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Most of the crew was out and about the mess area. Some getting ready to disembark for leave and some getting ready for the skeleton crew duty. Ashley and Kaiden were laughing at one of the petty officers jokes. They glanced over at her and she nodded in greeting as she walked by. Shepard's quarters were on the opposite side of the deck but they were just as dimly lit as the lab. She didn't bother knocking or ringing or whatever they did. He had asked to see her and she wasn't going to be shy about it.

The Spectre was sitting at the little table and chairs with an OSD. "You couldn't knock?"

"You asked me to come and see you. Why announce what you already know?" She came around to stand in front of him. "What did you want to see me about?"

"You're outburst at the debriefing." He put down the OSD and looked up at her. "This my mission, Doctor. I won't have a civilian commandeer it."

"I wasn't _commandeering_ your mission. I was making a suggestion." she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward. "You don't have to follow my advice, Shepard."

"But to the crew and to my team you have merit. You are a Hero of the Skyllian Blitz. Hell, I'm surprised you're husband-"

"Ex-husband."

"-Isn't the Spectre."

"Thank god he's not." Jones snorted and straightened. "You may be the Butcher of Torfan but you're still a better man, by what Liara tells me, than _that_ bastard."

"I want you to leave the ship. It was a mistake bringing you aboard and now that Liara has access to the Cipher and the beacon you're no longer needed."

Bea's eyes narrowed into two shiny slits of fire. "First you ask me to leave Klencory to come with you and now you want me to leave? You've got some nerve, Jerk."

"You've distracted my officers and you've played mind games with my asari. Now get out. Pack your stuff and leave." Shepard replied sternly.

"Gladly." she hissed and stalked out of the room.

Kaiden was the first to see the angry Doctor stomp out of Shepard's quarters. "Jones?" he called after her.

Ashley placed a restraining hand on her superior officer. "I don't think that's a good idea, LT."

Bea headed straight to her locker and pulled out her bag. A large shadow came over her, blocking the light and hiding her from the crew. "You leavin'?" Wrex growled.

Bea shoved her armor into her rucksack. "Yep."

"You going back to Klencory?"

Bea stood and looked up at the krogan. "You want me to give Lazarus your number?"

He looked smug, for a krogan."Running back to your den. Sounds like you're coward."

"Don't be dense." Bea shoved passed him, flung her bag over her shoulder and whacked the krogan in the shoulder with said bag. She rounded the corner to the lab, Wrex followed after her. "Stop following me."

"You're worried about Shepard not doing the job right."

The door to the lab opened and she was able to shut and lock the door before Wrex could follow after him. Quickly Bea slid into the seat in front of what was once her console and booted in. Using a few quick passkeys she slipped from Liara she opened a few files and downloaded them into her omni-tool. There was no way she was going to let Shepard take all of the credit for what she contributed.

"What are you doing in there Jones?" Wrex bellowed.

"Go away." she snapped erased everything that had been sent to her from Klencory. "Can't a girl get some peace?"

"Attention crew, we've docked at the Citadel. First watch is on. Have fun." Joker called over the comm.

"Come on, Jones." Wrex growled. "Time to go."

Shutting down the console Bea picked up her rucksack from where she dropped it and opened the door. She didn't acknowledge Wrex or any of the crew as she climbed the stairs and walked out of the _Normandy's_ CIC. She should say goodbye to Liara and Ashley, tell them that Shepard had kicked her off but she didn't want to turn them against him. He would need Liara and both of them seemed smitten with the man. She followed a group from engineering as they joked down the gangway, a cloud behind them. She stepped into the elevator before anyone else could enter it and pressed the down button. She activated her omni-tool and checked where her new apartment would be.

The Presidium, on the opposite side of the ring from the Tower. It was expensive but with the pay from Shol she could afford it. She would need to get a hold of her mother and a couple of her family members to make sure everything went fine while she was gone.

* * *

The apartment was spacious with four bedrooms, one for her son, one for her and two guest rooms. It had come furnished due to the fire in her last apartment. The first thing she did was head straight for her bathroom and took a long shower. The hot water pelted the knots in her shoulders and back, making them lessen. It was heaven, she loved it, never wanted to leave it but she had to. Calls had to be made. Dressing in a long blue dress that showed her flat stomach and hips she stepped over to the FTL comm. FTL transmissions were expensive too but getting a hold of this member of her family was important.

"Whose calling?" a gruff man answered.

"Beatrice Jones-Harten."

"One moment."

"Hey." the voice changed. "How is my favorite niece? Still looking for ancient artifacts?"

"Sure am." Bea paused for a moment. "I need your help."

"How so?"

"I need a ship, a fast ship. One that can get me into the Terminus Systems. Also a crew that you can trust with something extremely sensitive."

"Why would you want to go to the Terminus System? Find something truly amazing?"

"I will if you give me the ship and crew. Please? You're the only one I can turn too." Bea noticed the pleading creeping into her voice.

"Of course. We're family. If you can't count on family who can you count on? I have just the ship and crew on the Citadel as we speak. I'll send you the docking bay number."

Bea smiled . "Thank you."

"Don't mention it-- To your mother. She would kill me for letting you come anywhere near me."

Bea chuckled. "We blacksheeps need to stick together."

"I hope to see you when you get back from your sojourn. Safe and sound."

The comm blinked off and Bea couldn't help but let go of a held breath. She was taking a big risk that could make her or break her. Shepard would kill her but if she could negate Saren's search for the Conduit and save trillions of lives she was going to do it. She was compelled to do it. It felt like the message from the beacon was going to drive her insane if she didn't do this.

The door chime sounded and she went over to the display to see who was at the door. Two familiar faces, stood waiting for her to answer. She frowned at the sight. "Can I help you?" she asked in a fake accent.

"Open up Bea," Ashley answered. "We know you're in there. Let us in or LT will hack your door."

"God damnit." she hissed and opened the door to the two officers. "Get in here."

Ashley smiled and stepped into the apartment. "Don't mind if we do."

Kaiden stood there for a moment. Bea stepped away from the door to give the man space to move. She waved them over to the recessed seating area in the floor. "What's going on, Williams? Shepard send you?"

"No, he doesn't know that we're here." Kaiden replied and waited for her to sit down before he did.

"Why'd you leave?" asked Ashley. "Was it because Shepard wasn't going to go along with your plan?"

Bea shook her head. "No. I left because he asked me too. I was is disrupting the crew and maybe he was right. I didn't belong on your mission... I-I think you should go before Shepard finds out." She look away from them and off to her left though there was nothing there for her to look at. "Good hunting. Both of you."

It hurt, not to be able to tell them what she was about to do. To tell them that she wasn't going to go slink back into a cave somewhere. Ashley got up quickly and stomped out of her apartment. Kaiden stayed where he was after Ashley was gone and studied her a while.

"What?" she looked back over to him.

Kaiden shook his head and stood. "Good hunting, Doctor." he walked out of apartment and maybe out of her life.

Bea couldn't help cry a little from the loss of two people you might have been her friends. Maybe what she was going to do will help in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Shyne2G2 and Padme for the wonderful reviews.

I rewrote sections of this Chapter upwords of ten times. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

It could have been two minutes or two hours that she sat in the same spot that Ashley and Kaiden had left her. The artificial sunlight poured through the balcony behind her casting a perpetual midday glow. Her omni-tool beep a couple of times and she slowly looked down to see what it was. Her lips stretched into a small smile at the name of the sender.

Picking up her bags she locked up her apartment and started down the strange path her actions were taking her. Her smile grew as she made her way by shuttle from one Wards are to another. Her contact had given her a docking bay number far from C-Sec and the Alliance. It was in the middle of the worst part of the Ward and she made sure she had her pistol and the shotgun she stole from the _Normandy _holstered and visible as she walked the streets, She wore a scowl that matched many of the humans that she passed to complete a disturbing facde. The entrance to the bay was towards the tip of the arm hidden by a false wall.

From the outside she heard and felt the bass that thundered from a stereo. Sliding her omni-tool over a square sensor the door opened to the bombastic sounds of late twentieth century Hip- Hop. She gave a cursory glance to see if she had been followed and entered the bay.

The ship was asari but the growly thrumming voice that rapped along with the songs was male. It was an older model, just before the First Contact War, with a flat black paint to hide it in space when shutdown. There was probably a hidden insignia painted in high UV to identify it when it checked in after a run.

"Hello!" she yelled over the music and took a cautious step forward. The music did not lower and no one answered. "Hello!"

The music softened and a large human with dark chocolate skin and bright purple hair stepped out from behind the ship's hull. He eyed her and her case, a deep scar ran from the top of his right eye to the left jawline. "Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"I was told by your boss that your ship was the one to take me through the Terminus Systems to the Pangaea Expanse." Jones answered coldly.

"My boss likes to say lots of thing. Most of the time it's true." the man smirked. He pulled up his omni-tool and the music stopped. "The rest of the crew will be here in a couple of minutes. Lets head on in and set everything up."

The inside of the ship was dingy and dirty with random clunks issuing from inside the bulkhead. It was as far from the _Normandy_ as she could get and still be space worthy. Hopefully this thing was faster than it looked.

"The _Raven_ might not look like much but she's quieter and faster than she looks." The man stowed her bags in a small cabin located just off the CIC. "Captain gave you his quarters being as you are a Family Member. It ain't much..."

"It's very kind." Jones replied quickly. "Thank you."

"Hey David!" a loud human voice yelled from the boarding ramp. "Has the "Hero of Elysium" arrived yet?" the tone was obviously sarcastic but Jones smirked at it. "Good forbid she be on time."

David shot Jones an apologetic look and left Jones to put her gear away. The rest of the crew another human with brown hair and pale skin, and three turians with skeletal white paint. "She got here just a few minutes ago -- and she heard you."

"Damnit!" The man climbed up the ramp and was greeted by Jones leaning up against the lounge seat, her hair slicked back severely into the same large chignon it was always in and her pursed, studying him. "Dr. Jones." he greeted soberly. "I'm Captain Hemmins. Our boss said you needed leave as soon as possible so my crew and I are here to assist you. He also said that we were to provide you with anything you would need. Lucky for you we are the best."

She did not look impressed. "Very well Captain. Is this all of your crew?"

"It is."

"Good. Secure the boarding ramp so that I can brief you on my mission." she replied and eyed one of the turians went to close the boarding ramp. "Take a seat good sirs. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible." She waited for David, Hemmins and the turians to sit somewhere. "We are going to Ilos."

"There is no Ilos." snorted a turian quietly. "Its a myth."

Jones pulled up a screen on the console and punched in a couple of coordinates, "This is the route that is the quickest way to the planet."

The turian snorted. "There is nothing inside that nebula besides old Rachni ship debris."

"The Mu Relay is there."

The turian shrugged. "If you say so, Doc."

Jones smirked. "I do."

Hemmins clapped his hands together and stood with a grin on his face. "Well that's enough chit-chat. A mythical lost planet isn't going to be there forever! Relius start pre-flight, David lets get those coordinates punched in. I want the most direct route to the Mu Relay." The crew went into gear with pace that would rival most military vessels. Hemmins turned to Jones. "Alright Doc I know my boss said to give you whatever assistance we can but can expect every single member of my crew will come back alive?"

Jones studied him a moment and then nodded. "If my timing is correct than yes, everyone on aboard will survive but we must be quick. We only have a few days to complete the task and we are dependent on Saren being preoccupied with another Spectre going to another planet."

"You're a Spectre?" Hemmins asked dubiously.

Jones sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No. But Shepard is my diversion. Now I need do some research. I'll be in your cabin."

"Alright Doc."Hemmins nodded.

* * *

Through the flight to Ilos Jones' thoughts occasionally turned to the team on the Normandy and she couldn't help but frown when her thoughts turned to Shepard. He had thrown her out of the mission after thrusting her back in. He had used her, she hated being used. No one used her and got away with it. That was why she was really going to Ilos without his knowledge. She growled and kicked her shoe at the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" David shouted from aft of the cabin.

There was a pounding of feet on the metal of the corridors made Jones stiffen. She palmed her pistol and slowly stood. The feet stopped in front of her cabin and the door slid open. On reflex she raised her pistol to shoulder level as a tangle of limbs tumbled through the doorway. She recognized two of the bodies as those not of the crew of the _Raven _and glared at them. Nothing was ever simple anymore. "Damnit! Really? Really?"

"You know these men?" David asked as he and two of the turians, she hadn't caught their names hoisted the pair off the floor.

"Yes but only one of them is important the other you should restrain. He's a spy for Cereberus, aren't you Brigsley?" she sneered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brigsley replied. He tried tugging his arms out of the turians' grasp. "Mr. Shol asked me to watch out for you. You have a knack for stepping into trouble."

"And you have a knack for unestimating scholars." she turned her attention. "Tie him up, gag him, blindfold him and plug his ears and stuff him somewhere he will be out of the way. I don't want this man to know anything from now on. The Alliance will want to interegate him, won't they Lieutenant Alenko?"

The older man straightened as she addressed him. "Shepard figured you would do something reckless."

"So he sent you to spy on me?" she bore a withering glare at him. "

"You are not trained to take on the geth or Saren."

"And you are not trained to enter an ancient structure without blowing it to smitherens? I have the knowledge to read Prothean and to understand what the hell they're talking about. Don't tell me how to do my job, Alenko. I didn't start this but I'm finishing it. Are you going to stand against me?" she took a two quick steps towards him putting her face less then an inch away from his. "Or are you going to help me stop that monster and his pet turian from destroying everything we love?" she leaned away from him and offered him her hand.

It was an easy proposition. Instead of becoming a reckless, upstart civilian she would be turned into tireless civilian hero. Alenko eyed her for a moment and then took her hand.

"Shepard will not like this."

"Don't tell him. You're not his bitch, Alenko."

"You always act like this?"

"Ever since my divorce."

"Why _did _you divorce Lt. Commander Harten?"

David made his presence known with a laugh. "Her ex husband was a filandering pig, Lieutenant."

Alenko turned to the younger man. "What makes you say that?"

"My boss had a few of our boys follow him while he was at different docks." David replied. "And _we_ provided security for the Doc and her kid when one of his more fanatical conquests started stalking her."

Jones' jaw twitched. "I didn't know I was being followed by _you_."

"We were told to stay in the shadows for your safety." David shrugged. "She's a Hero Lieutenant. She should be treated as such."

"Hey Doc. Three minutes to ETA." Hemmins replied over the intercom. Jones nodded and waved at the door. Alenko followed David to the ship's bridge where Relius was preparing for relay exit. "Our other 'guest' is snug as a bug in a hidden cargo hold." he eyed Alenko.

"What are you planning to do to find the Conduit?"

"I'm going to send out a signal."

"We are clear of the Relay." Relius replied manuevering the ship out of the Relay's range and towards the third planet.

Ilos.

Jones approached the comm station. "How much longer till we reach the planet?"

"Ten minutes." Relius checked their scanners. They flew in silence with the occasional clicking from Jones and Relius. "Scans are picking up intense heat from one side of the planet. Correction: the entire hemishpere is enflamed. There are heightened levels of oxygen in the atmosphere."

"How high?"

David took over the scanning for Relius to pull the _Raven_ into orbit. "It's not dangerous to us but I doubt anything is alive down there."

"I'm sending thre signal over all of the frequencies. It will take a couple of hours for us to see what happens."

"Do we have that much time?"

"Yes. Shepard went to Virmire. If Saren is following the scent then he'll be there too and that will give us at least a couple of days. Hopefully it won't take that long."

"How do you know that Saren will go to Virmire?" Alenko asked. "He could be on his way now."

"Shepard and the _Normandy _are a known quantity. Saren will want to be prepared when he comes to claim the Conduit. He'll go after Shepard and then prepare himself to come here." she sighed had rolled her shoulders. "Now all we need to do is wait for the signal to activate... something. Go over to the main hold and sit down Alenko. Captain, make sure he doesn't touch anything."

"Will do, Doc."


	17. Chapter 17

I did take some dialogue straight from the ME script. So close to the end now guys, I can feel it in me bones.

* * *

Her omni-tool read forty seven minutes. Forty seven minutes of waiting, of wondering if she was actually right, for once. Piece by piece she put on her armor and looked over her weapons. She pulled down her hair and redid her insanely large bun. Maybe she would cut her hair when this was over.

"We got a reading." David said from the doorway.

Jones stood and took a deep breath. "Thank god."

In the main hold Alenko was being watched by one of the turians. He looked up from the entrancing view of his feet and watched her as she walked passed. She couldn't look at him now, the urge to smile at him or jump up in down in excitement was incredible. Instead she locked her eyes in front of her. Relius turned to looked back at her and nodded. Hemmins was at the scanner and grinned when he saw her.

"Where is the signal's location?"

"It's originating from a large complex in the northeastern hemisphere." he replied and pulled up another window on his console. "The nearest place to land is two clicks away in a large clearing. "

"Relius take us down."

"Aye, doc."

"David. Find Alenko a spare set of light armor and get suited up."

"Sure thing." David turned left the bridge.

"You sure you want to take him with you?"

"Alenko is not a bad man, Captain."

"Never said he was but he's military and they often do what their told not what's right." Hemmins patted her shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Jones was the first one off the ship, the restraint she had on her emotions was fading and she grinned as she surveyed the clearing that they landed in. The reflected light from the fires on the far side of the planet and the sun cast a brilliant glow over the landscape giving it an almost ethereal glow. She spun around and looked up at the colossal Mass Relay statue that pointed heavenward. Alenko and David eyed the runoff that wound towards them.

"This is incredible." Alenko replied. "The buildings look to be in remarkable condition after fifty thousand years."

"Look at that relay statue." Jones pointed up behind them. "Its massive."

She walked around the ship to get a better view. "Which way is the signal coming from?" she asked into her comm.

"From where that river is coming from." Relius replied.

She walked back over to David and Alenko. "Get the rover. The runoff looks shallow enough to follow it."

David jogged off to do as she said and Jones went over to Hemmins who had just come out. He let out a whistle and gazed out around him. "This is a sight." he turned to her. "You sure know how to pick'em. Besides Army boy who else you taking?"

"Just David. I don't know how long we'll be." she warned.

"No worries Doc. We ain't leaving you. Boss would kill us."

The rover was not as nimble or heavily armed like the _Normandy's _Mako but is was sturdy enough to handle the inclines and turns that they followed. Jones kept one eye on the scanner in the rover for their signal and one eye on the landscape. Alenko sat behind her in the gun turret but there was no lifeforms to worry about. They took a left after a considerable incline and was stopped by a twenty foot wall.

Jones groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well," she sighed. "Guess its time to walk."

David chuckled and with a jerk of a gear the rover reversed its movement.

"What are you doing?" Alenko asked.

"I installed grappling hooks and tow cables." He moved two small turrets at the front of the rover and grinned as the pow zing of the cables shot at high speed above the wall. "Boss thought I was paranoid."

The front axle of the rover lifted as they approached the wall. Jones grabbed a hold of a handle next to her as closed her eyes for the ascent. David pushed the accelerator as the rear axle hit the edge and the rover spun to the right. The grapples released and quickly retracted into the turrets.

"What was that signal you used when we were in orbit?" David asked.

"It was an activation code to any generators that might still be functional. Liara had a data disc with the code on it on the _Normandy_. She couldn't understand what it was but the Cipher helped out."

They drove a little ways until a set of barrier curtains blocked their way. To their left was a lit entrance to an elevator.

"That's not good." David replied. Jones unbuckled her harness and climbed out of her seat to open the hatch. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Come on." she answered and hopped out of the rover .

Kaiden slid out behind her and shot David a "what can you do?" look. David powered down the rover and follow suit. The air was humid but the feel of fresh air and the smell of clean water and plant life was comforting. The elevator moved down diagonally and stopped. The door opened to a room whose roof was too high to see and the floor was far below them. It was a balcony of some sort with a swirling orange mass of a holovid at the far end. On the wall were oval pods that look like they had been turned horizontal for view.

"What are those things?"

Jones studied them for a bit. "They look like stasis pods. They must have been hidden in the walls until needed. They might have gone here when the Reapers invaded. I doubt their functioning its been too long. They were asleep when the pods died. They died peacefully."Jones turned her attention and quickled made her way to the holo.

"You are not Prothean but you are not machine either. This eventually was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our message out through the beacons." the swirling orange mass spoke as they came closer.

"It's a Prothean VI." Kaiden replied offhandedly. "Pretty badly damaged too."

"I do not sense the taint of Indoctrination upon any of you. There is still hope." the Vi continued.

"Wait a minute," said David. "How is it that we can understand you? Why aren't you speaking in the Prothean language?"

"I have been monitoring your communications since you entered the facility. I have translated my output into a format you can comprehend. My name is Vigil. you are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon nowhere will be safe."

"The Reapers." Jones supplied. "How did they surprise your people?"

"The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and seat of government. As it was with us, and as it was with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the citadel relay is activated the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

"An ambush that would wipe out all centralized power and cause civilization into a tailspin." Alenko's eyes widened.

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead even before we realized we were under attack. The reapers seized control of the Citadel and with it the mass relays."

"There must have been some of you to survive the initial attack. It would have taken decades to kill everyone with as many planets as you colonized." Jones interjected.

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps census data. Information is power and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced over every settled region of the galaxy. Some planets were utterly destroyed. Others were conquers, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and utterly thorough."

"What about the Conduit?" Alenko asked.

"Before the Reapers attacked we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small scale version of a mass relay. One that could connect directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network."

"You were right." Alenko grinned at Jones. "It's not a weapon its a backdoor into the Citadel."

"The official records on Ilos must have been destroyed on the Citadel attack. So you were spared to continue."

"We cut off all communication with the outside world and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground to the archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reaper persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."

"This is all fascinating Vigil but there is a mad turian and his ship _Sovereign_ on their way here to get the Conduit." David replied quickly. "The history lesson will have to wait." He turned to see Jones eyes narrowed in he was in the presence of one of the most dedicated scientist he had ever met and he was rushing an ancient VI. He must have lost his mind. "Sorry Doc."

Jones sighed in resignation and nodded. "As much as I loathe this- he's right. You must have cascaded the power supplies to keep the top researchers alive until it was safe."

"When the researchers woke they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever and they knew the keepers were the key. They worked feverishly and created a program to modify the signal. "

"The Reapers must have created the keepers to activate the Citadel without drawing attention to the people living there." Kaiden replied. He looked over at Jones. "But how does the Conduit play into this?"

"Saren could circumnavigate the Citadel's external defences."

"The researchers used the Conduit to go to the Citadel and modify the signal. This time when Sovereign sent the signal the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are stranded in dark space."

"So all we need to do is use the Conduit or disable it so that Saren's surprise attack to redundant and the Citadel could stand a chance." said Kaiden.

"There is a data disc in my console. Take it to the Citadel master control until in the Tower. It will lock out _Sovereign_ and keep the Citadel from letting the Reapers through."

"Thank you Vigil." Jones replied as Kaiden took the data disc.

"You are the only hope for your people if Sovereign succeeds."

"He won't." Jones turned and started back to the elevator. "We will come back for you."

"Good luck." Vigil said and the orange glow was gone.

The trio trudged into the elevator and disappeared from the VI's non existent vision.

"So what now?" David's voice shook Jones from her thoughts.

She looked over at him and then at her gloved hands. "We're going to use the Conduit but we can't use the _Raven_ to do it. I'll think of something by the time we reach the ship. Just let me think."

They hopped back into the rover and the barrier curtains were gone. It was a quicker ride down now that they were going with the inclines and water flow. Silence besides the rushing of water accompanied them. Jones deep in thought and her two companions keeping quiet for her. At the last slope they saw the sight of the Conduit on line. It was incredible and Jones felt tears stinging her eyes. She could help but wipe them away.

Hemmins and the turians were camped out on the grass infront of the ship eating. Jones hadn't eaten since the _Normandy_ but she wasn't going to eat now. The crew stood as they spotted the rover and waited until the rover was completely stopped before coming over. Kaiden made sure he was the first one out. Jones and David followed him.

"So what did you find?" Relius asked.

David grinned and clapped the turian on the shoulder. "Dude I heard a Prothean VI speak the trade language. That place is amazing!" he turned to another turian. "She was right! This is Ilos."

Jones turned her attention to Hemmins who looked at her curiously. "You look like you got a lot on your mind."

She smiled sadly. "I do. I need to take the rover through the Conduit. You might not get it back."

"David is the one who like it."

David spun around at the mention of his name. "You want me to give up my baby?"

Jones nodded. "Yes. We can't risk going through the Conduit by ourselves the velocity and strength of impact would kill us."

"Us?" Hemmins frowned. "Who else you taking with you?"

"Just Alenko and Brigsley."

"You sure you don't want us to...you know." he slid the nail of his thumb across his neck.

"Oh he'll get what's coming to him." Alenko replied coming over to stand next to Jones.

"You're a brave woman, Dr. Jones." he shook her hand and did the same to Alenko. "Good luck, son. Take good care of her, will you?"

Jones turned and looked up at the sky, letting the sunlight hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. What was the deal with people assuming alenko liked her like that? Should she be flattered.

Kaiden chuckled. "As if she'd let me."

Jones cleared her throat. "We should get going." Relius brought out Brigsley, gagged blindfolded and ear covered with a pair of earmuffs just as she had ordered. "I strongly recommend you get your butts out of the system befor the geth get here."

Hemmins nodded. "Right. Hope we don't meet again."

Jones nodded and knew why. Hemmins was not legally involved and she would make sure that he was not implicated if things got bad. "Goodbye Captain."

Alenko took Brigsley by the elbow and escorted him to the rover. He was sorta gentle with the sensory deprived man in getting him in a buckling him up. He took the driver's seat while Jones took what seemed to be her regular seat, next to the driver. They waited while the _Raven_ powered up and lifted off before they turned their attention to the Conduit.

"Here we go." Alenko replied put the rover in gear and drove them straight into the Conduit.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

So I'm unemployed for a couple of weeks so I'll be able to catch up with my story and that of the wonderful author that asked me to beta. I have not forgotten you. Hopefully you haven't lost all hope.

* * *

The exhilaration Jones felt upon entering the Conduit was something unique and terrifying. She prayed that the rover was sturdy enough to survive the rigors of FTL. The tiny mass of the rover zoomed through space faster than she had felt before.

"This is amazing." Kaidan breathed as he looked out the windows.

Jones' face paled. Visions of bad things happening to them if something went wrong while they traveled through the relay. She looked over at Kaidan and wondered if the creeping thoughts about the consequences of their flight would have on him, his family and her family were dawning on him as well. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and she wiped them away.

"Bea? You okay?" Kaidan frowned.

"It's- It's just a-a panic attack." she replied. "I'll be fine."

Kaidan unlatched the crash harness and leaned over to her. He cupped her chin with his free hand and slowly turned her head towards him. he slid the free hand down her cheek and brought her face closer. "Take a deep breath." he replied calmly.

Jones took the breath and closed her eyes. "Why are you not freaking out?"

Kaidan smirked."Whose says I'm not?"

Jones laughed and leaned away from him. "Crazy. Put your harness back on."

The console on the rover beeped a warning and the beams of stars flased away to show the view of the Presidium via airbourne. Jones couldn't help but let out a frightened scream and closed her eyes. The back end of the rover moved slightly higher than the front as they flew and the turret was the first to hit the wall by the Council Tower.

They rolled once as they headed to the floor and Jones almost felt like the crash harnass was choking her. Her eyes flew open and she looked over at Kaidan.

"Alenko?" she asked quickly reaching out and cupping his cheek.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn."

He took a hold of her hand and held it against his chest. "I think I had a heartattack."

Jones couldn't help but snort a laugh. "It was once in a lifetime Alenko. Lets get out of this thing."

Luckily the hatch to the rover was not damaged and Alenko was able to open it. The floor was the first thing he saw and he slid out of the rover and rolled into the open. Jones unhooked herself and then unhooked Brigsley, forcing him out of the rover where Alenko was waiting for him.

The Presidium was in an uproar waves of C-Sec were moving towards them with Palin at the lead. Jones slid out of the rover and stared wide eyed at the force. She glanced over at Alenko who was standing tall and all she wanted to do was hide behind Brigsley. Vigil had told them where they would land but the reality of the situation was crazy.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"Wait for them."

"What?" she snapped her head to glare at him.

"We've probably done something illegal."

"I don't think there is a law against driving a rover through an ancient mass relay onto the Presidium. But I'm sure their freaked out about _us_ doing it." she replied quickly.

Don't do anything stupid, Jones."

"Never dreamed of it, stud." she quipped and wondered where she got to call him that. She was going to chalk that up to nerves.

The C-Sec force barricaded the bridge nearest the Conduit and the entrance to the Tower. Palin stepped ahead of them and came withintwo meters of them. "Explain yourselves."

"I am Lt. Kaidan Alenko under the command of Commander Shepard." Kaidan replied before she could. "I have information vital to his mission and the safety of the Council."

"The _Normandy_departed from the station six hours ago."Palin replied.

"Executor Palin." Jones stepped forward to focus his attention to her. "We need to speak to Ambassador Udina. When you arrest us could you send for him?"

Palin nodded. "Take them into custody."

* * *

Jones sat in a cell seperated from Alenko. C-Sec had confiscated her armor, weapons and omni-tool and left her in this cell. She didn't know how long she had been here or what they were doing the Alenko. Hopefully Udina would come and explain to the Council or explain to her what was happening. The one side of the cell where the entrance was was clear to allow passing guards and see what their charges doing. She heard multiply footsteps coming down the corridor and waited patiently to see who it was.

Udina and a C-Sec officer.

Jones straightened her back as the cell was opened. "Dr. Jones, you are free to go."

She stood and walked out of the cell. "Thank you, officer."

"Come along Doctor." Udina replied. "The Council wishes to speak to you."

"Great."

They walked silently through C-Sec and took the elevator up to the Presidium. Jones had a nagging feeling in the back of her head. "Where's Lt. Alenko?"

"In a cell." Udina replied. "The Council only wishes to speak to you."

Jones frowned. "He had no choice but to follow my lead. He shouldn't be in a cell."

"He is in a cell for his own protection." Udina gave her a faint smile which must have been rare for him.

People did not stare at her as she thought they might and the rover was gone from its landing area as they came to the Tower. Silence surrounded her as they ascended the Tower, leaving her mind to think up a multitude of scenarios of what might transpire in front of the Council. Her breathing quickened and she forced herself to calm down.

The Tower hall was empty of civilians, C-Sec officers were stationed around the area with assault rifles and pistols at the ready. High above she knew there were snipers. Who were they for? Protecting the Council from her or from Saren? Jones shifted closer to Udina as they walked. The Council was waiting for them at their usual spots when they stopped at the dias.

"Do you enjoy interfering with classified missions, Doctor?" the turian councillor asked without any preamble.

Jones to think for a moment and shook her head. "Nope, but I was pretty much dragged into this by Saren and Shepard and I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure it ends without genocide." she glanced over at Udina. "I'm sure that by now you've interrogated Lt. Alenko so you know what happened on Ilos. So ask whatever it is you're going to ask."

"Dr. Jones do not act flippant at what you did." the salarian councillor replied. "You nearly killed two civilians exiting the Conduit."

"I apologize."

The asari councillor spoke up."You are a hero to your people, Dr. Jones. We cannot deny that you have stopped Saren from using the Conduit to attack the Citadel. We will discuss what to do next when we get a mission report from Commander Shepard. You are free to go."

Udina and Jones bowed slightly to the Council and walked away from them. Jones moved slowly down the stairs, her mind was winding down from the intensity of what she _thought_they were going to do. "That seemed a little light in the punishment. What are they going to pull on Alenko or The Alliance?"

Udina looked at her for a moment with his normal squint and then shook his head. "I have not heard about the Lieutenant's punishment. He will probably be taken to court-martial for deserting-"

"Whoa, did you say deserting? I was given to understand that Shepard set him to spy on me."

"If you would let me finish." Udina frowned. "Unless Shepard covers for him which he might. Since Shepard is still on Virmire we can't be sure. He will stay in custody until Shepard contacts the Council."

"This is all my fault. Fuck." Jones hissed. "What about Brigsley?"

"He is far from the Citadel, Doctor. Shepard has had a couple of run ins with the operation he's in so the Alliance is taking care of it. You might not see it but you saved the Council and _they know it." _he gestured to the CRT in front of them. "This car will take you to your building. C- Sec officers and Marines will be stationed around your building."

"I want to see Alenko first."Jones replied sliding into her seat.

"Change into something nicethen one of the officers will escort you to where they are holding Alenko." Udina replied and shut the door behind her.

Two prim and straightlaced Asari officers in their uniforms were standing guard of her apartment when she arrived. They nodded to her as she opened the door and came inside. Nothing had been moved around or disturbed, showing her that a) they had not planted any bugs in her house or b) they were really good if they had. With the tiresome movements of some one not wanting to do what she was supposed to she went straight to her large master bathroom and took a long shower. Trying to keep her mind fresh she alternated the hot and cold water rinsing all the hot water out of her hair before she exited the shower.

All she had done in this apartment was take a shower and use the Comm station. The bed was untouched and her kitchen was pure. It was going to stay that way for awhile.

* * *

Jones did wear something nice to visit Kaida.

It was a sleek navy and gold dress and her hair was held away from her face with a gold barret.

Captain Anderson was waiting in the lobby and gave her a welcoming nod.

"Udina wouldn't let me come sooner. How is he?" she absently wrung her hands. She didn't know that her eyes pleaded for forgiveness for whatever she thought she had done wrong.

Anderson put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "He's fine."

"This is all my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have kept him aboard the ship." she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Udina said they might court martial him if Shepard doesn't cover for him."

"Shepard is still on Virmire for all I know but he didn't say anything about Alenko going AWOL before he left." he steered towards a doorway. "I'll take you to see Alenko."

The cellblock lighting was slightly dim but sterile and Kaidan was held in a cedll away from the other inmates. He was pacing the width of the cell with a half eaten protein bar in his hand. The soft clicking of her heels on the floor alerted him to the visitors.

His pacing stopped when he saw her and Anderson.

"They let you out." he sounded relieved and..._jealous?_

"I was berated by the Council and then placed under house arrest." she answered she took a step towards the cell and her eyes lowered sadly. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should have left you on the ship and ordered them to take you to Virmire."

Kaidanraised his hand to stop her from apologizing. "I'm not blaming you for anything. I followed Brigsley to protect you. Shepard didn't send me to go after you. I had Williams tell him that I was going off. I didn't know that it would take so long. I might be court martialed but if we help stop Saren its worth it." he smiled as if looking at her for the first time in the visit. "You look good with your hair down."

Jones shifted her weight from left to right. "Thanks. How are you being treated?" she asked hesitantly as if that question was the only thing she could think of.

Kaidan chuckled. "You haven't done this in a while, have you?"

Jones smiled sheepishly. "No, I haven't." she shooke her head and stepped away from the cell.

"I'll come visit you when I get out. You owe me dinner for this." he replied cheekily. It sounded odd coming from a prison cell, or more than likely creepy.

Jones nodded. "I'm sure you will." She walked down the way she came wih Anderson trailing behind.

The lobby was still empty save for the two officers that had been stationed at her apartment. They were waiting next to a CRT. "I'm going home." she replied to Anderson. "Comm me if anything changes."

* * *

The officers left her at the door and Jones went straight to the small wet bar in the corner of her apartment's living area. She grabbed an amber colored bottle she spun the cap off and took a swig. It burned like acid down her throat. She coughed at the unfamiliar sensation. Her body was not used to the feel of liquor and it resolved itself to the reaquaintance. The large seating area facing the balcony and end of the Presidium's twenty hour day was her destination. She flopped into the impossibly soft cushions and took another drink. It didn't go down any easier than the first but she didn't consider herself a quitter.

* * *

Haha! You thought this was the last chapter! Suckers.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow I've been unemployed for way too long. I let this go for far too long.

I'm sooo sorry to the fantastic readers.

* * *

_Was the bottle half full or half empty?_

It was an age old question that had crossed every drunken mind that ever existed.

Jones stared at the bottle wondering if she should make the question moot and finish it off. No one was going to come here and find out without the officers outside knowing or approving. The languid movements of her body made her turn away from the bottle and take a deep breath. No she would answer the the question another time.

Slowly she rolled off the seat and onto her hands and knees on the floor. The cool, soothing floor beguiled her to stay where she was and enjoy it. She smiled softly and pressed her cheek against it. The alarm to her door rang and one of the C-Sec officers came in.

"Dr. Jones?" the asari asked and heard Jones sigh.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Michelle hear to see you."

Jones groaned and lifted herself to her knees. "Let her in."

The door behind her hissed open. "Dr. Jones?" the french woman asked as the door hissed shut behind her.

"Over here." she replied queerly and tried to steady herself as she grabbed onto the coffee table. Her drunken body waved about slightly which caused her to groan.

The good doctor came over to her to steady her. "Your guards said you your drunk and they were right."

Jones tried to smile and smirked instead. "Nosy guards. Did they call you?"

"They were worried for you showing up like this if the Council should call you." Michelle gave her a small reassuring smile. "You're grand entrance to the Presidium is all over the news. Some are hailing it as grand achievement in Humanity's push for galactic prominence and some are calling it a terrorist attack on the Council for revenge for Eden Prime."

"Doc as much as I would love to sit and talk about this but I suddenly feel sick." Jones felt herself turn green and she rushed to the bathroom with her doctor right behind her. Michelle was kind enough to hold back her hair and rub her back as she regurgitated the contents of her stomach.

"Feel better?"

Jones groaned and nodded. "I hate this. I hate that Alenko is still in the custody of C-Sec and I hate waiting to know if I've gotten him booted out of the service."

"I think that the Lieutenant is a grown man and can look after himself." the doctor replied calmly. "Lets get you cleaned up and into bed. Sleep should do you some good."

"Right, sleep." Jones smirked. "I think I can shower by myself."

Michelle had the good grace to blush. "Of course Dr. Jones. If you want I can stay here?"

Jones shook her head. "No, that's alright doc. I'll be good once I get some sleep."

Michelle stood and smiled. "I shall see myself out then."

"Thank you," Jones smiled and she meant it.

"Of course." Michelle left the bathroom and Jones didn't move from her spot until she was sure Michelle had left the apartment.

The shower felt good against her skin and the feel of new, soft sheets, against her body felt very good. Sleep took her quickly with the effects of the alcohol. The visions of the beacon did not plague her but dreams of a half-naked biotic with black hair and charming smile were vivid in her thoughts. Maybe she had been around the man too much. Large hands grabbed her shoulders and the man she was dreaming of started shaking her. Her eyes shot open to see the same man leaning over her.

"Come on the Council is calling for us.'

She rubbed her eyes and looked around for a clock. "How long was I asleep?"

"Ten hours." Kaiden looked away quickly as she sat up and studied something else across the room. "Dr. Michelle ordered the guards – and me – to not bother you."

"When did you get out?" she asked stretching her back she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Four hours ago." he looked at her quickly. "They brought me straight here and locked the door."

Jones stood and went over to the closet. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked incredulously.

Kaiden chuckled. "I saw the bottle on your coffee table and figured you needed the rest."

Jones blushed furiously at the mention of her little drinking episode and grabbed a dress from her closet. "I'll be out in a minute. How long until they need us?"

"Twenty minutes and it will take us ten minutes to get there." he replied and stepped out of the room to let her get dressed.

Jones made quick work of making herself look decent. She wasn't going to try and impress the unimpressable and plus her head was slightly fuzzy. All she needed was a cup of coffee and some toast or something. She quickly put her hair back in the uniform bun she usually had it in and left her room to find Kaiden pouring a cup of coffee beside another steaming cup and handed her the one that he had already poured.

It wasn't untouched black coffee but dark caramel and had the sweetness and creaminess she liked in coffee. The familiar taste made her smile. "Thank you and made just the way I like it." she replied. "Sure you're not a mind reader?"

Kaiden chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure but I watched you make it a couple of times, it's not so difficult to make coffee."

"I don't know there are some people who can't make coffee to save their life." she replied cheekily and check the clock above the stove. " We should probably get going."

Kaiden sighed and nodded. "Probably."

"Maybe after this Council thing is done we should go get some lunch." she said nonchalantly. She caught the odd look from the biotic and quirked an eyebrow. "What? I owe you dinner and by the time we finish meeting the Council I'll be hungry anyways. Two birds: one stone."

The front door opened and they stepped outside. The two C-Sec officers followed them as they made their way to a CRT module. Kaiden didn't like having them out in the open but he noticed a few more officers in civil dress wondering about the promenade. There were no civilians nearest the Council's Tower and their rover was gone from the scene. Udina was waiting for them when they exited the elevator.

"You are early." he replied curtly.

"Quicker this gets done the sooner Saren is given his due." Jones replied.

"Have you heard from Commander Shepard?" Kaiden asked.

"We expect his report to come in any moment." the older statesman replied. As they stood in the waiting area below the Council's public room.

The time they had to wait left Jones to study the architecture of the Tower. How is it that race of giant machines built this? Were the Keepers actually an ancient species that had subjugated the Reapers before the Reapers became what they were? Had the Reapers been AI slaves and rebelled against their makers? Maybe the teams on Klencory would know soon or maybe she would be dead when they found out.

Kaiden kept a safe distance from Udina, lingering closer to Jones as her eyes unfocused in wondering. It was a curious thing to see. He had seen Liara, her brilliant mind so entrapped by her thoughts, furrow her brow until you could barely see her eyes. Ashley would joke about it leaving the asari baffled and Shepard trying to explain the amusement.

He missed the crew right now. Garrus would be logical and Ashley would support him and Joker would tease him about Jones. Now there was something to ponder. He wasn't a greenhorn when it came to the opposite sex and but he didn't know how to approach her. Stupidly he hadn't asked Ashley or Dr. Chakwas about his little problem. He had held it in and now he had no idea what to do. She had taken his jab about dinner semi-seriously. Maybe they could talk then, grab some take out so that they could eat in her apartment where there was no one to watch them. He liked that idea.

"Are you two ready?" Udina asked snapping the two out of their separate daydreams.

Jones jumped to her feet at his question and nodded. "Lets go." she looked over at the newly focused biotic. "You ready?"

Kaiden nodded and straightened his shoulders. "Into the lion's den then."

Jones smiled softly at his reply and they started up the steps of the Council Tower.

Just like the last two times she had confronted the Council Jones knew she had all the answers...hopefully.

They did not greet them but they did acknowledge Udina with a nod.

"Dr. Jones," the Salarian Council member started. "We have gone over the records from the rover you arrived in the Presidium in and your omni tool. You have shown yourself to be an example of the best of humanity and we commend your service to the Council. No charges will be brought on the opening of the new Mass Relay and the unlicensed vehicle on the Presidium."

"There is the matter of Lieutenant Alenko." the turian Council Member replied.

The holovid pad that Saren had appeared at her first meeting of the Council flickered the form of Commander Shepard. "I ordered Lt. Alenko to follow Dr. Jones." the Spectre replied. "With the information she had it was logical to keep her safe _and_ let her have some freedom. Since the Cerberus operative safely in custody I feel that my decision was a correct one."

"Thank you Commander." the asari councilor replied. "Dr. Jones, Lt Alenko you are dismissed with our thanks."

Jones bowed slightly and Alenko couldn't help but salute the trio, leaving Udina to face the Council and the Spectre by himself. They walked down the hall of the Council in silence, as if speaking would bring down the wrath of C-Sec upon them. None of the diplomats that meandered the alcoves and stairways gave them any notice as they made their way to the elevator. The duo's demeanor changed when the elevator's door closed on them.

"Thank god that's over." Jones sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need drink."

Kaidan shot her a look and lifted a dark eyebrow at her. "You really think that's a good idea?"

Jones grimaced and shook her head. "Right...no drink then. Now what?"

"Knowing C-Sec they'll probably want us where they can watch us." Kaidan replied. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go back to your apartment and order some take out."

Jones thought for a moment and then nodded. "That's sounds like a plan. We can't _do_ anything until Saren shows himself or Shepard comes back."

"Saren will have heard about our trip through the Conduit so he is probably scraping his plans. Which means he will go for a frontal assault." Kaidan came over and placed a hand on Jones' shoulder. "You saved a lot of lives Jones don't ever doubt that."

Jones blushed a little cracked a small smile. "I hardly did this alone, Alenko." her voice had gotten deeper, throaty. "I can't thank you enough for coming...to my rescue."

The biotic smiled. "You hardly needed rescuing."

"It's gets boring though, rescuing yourself all the time." she joked letting the worry and anxiety of the past few days edge off of her. She laughed a little and let out a deep breath. "I'll be glad when this is all over. I wasn't made for this."

"Elysium says differently." Kaidan said and placed his other hand in her shoulder and turned her to face him but hands did not leave their contact points. "You are one of the bravest women I have ever met."

Jones felt her face flush a deeper shade of red. She had to diffuse the thudding bomb in her chest or she was going to do something stupid. The air in the elevator was getting stuffy.

"Such things you say." she replied coyly, trying to force the bravado into her voice.

Kaidan blushed a little and leaned closer to her. "You are--" his response was cut off by the stopping of the elevator and the lifting of the elevator's door.

The scene of the Presidium snapped Jones out of his grasp and she grinned. "What are you hungry for? We can order it in the CRT on the way back to my place."

Kaidan thought for a moment as they headed towards the terminal on the other side of the bridge next to Barla Von's bank. "I'm not sure come to think of it. I'm sure we can figure it out on the way back."

"Fair enough." She tapped in her address at the terminal and they waited for the CRT to come pick them up.

The Presidium was sunlit as usual with a minimum amount of foot traffic not unusual for the citizens at this particular time of day. A few of the humans who worked in the area noticed them but if they recognized them they didn't approach them. Being approached by well wishers and opportunists died off for Jones a couple of years after Elysium but there was always that one person who wanted to meet the Hero of Elysium. She could feel Kaidan's eyes as she shifted from her to his feet and then to the Conduit. Jones tried to not look at it, thinking that if she did then it would activate and Saren and the Geth would come marching through.

When the CRT arrived she quickly climbed in and started to look for places that delivered to residences. Kaidan slid in beside her and they were whisked off to her apartment and solitude. While the CRT itself was not small it seemed as if the pair were crushed in together. Jones could feel the strong muscle of Kaidan's leg against hers. His hand landed in the dip between the two limbs and it lay gently there.

She didn't know whether to ignore the hand of respond in some way to it. Her mind didn't know how to react. Why did he do things like this? Why _did_ he come after her if he knew she could handle herself? He could have been safe on the _Normandy_. She was freaking out again. Slightly. What did she do to deserve this? Gah.

Kaidan lifted his hand off her leg and tapped a name on the list she was staring at. "There." he replied. "Haven't had good etouffee in months. How about it, hmm? Some shrimp etouffee and beignets?"

Jones nodded and pulled a smile. "Sounds nice. Go ahead and order for both of us." She looked out the window of the CRT and tried to calm down.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a furrow of his brow.

"Yes, you need to eat more than I do so go ahead and order what you want and I hardly know what's good on the menu." she assured him with a softer smile and leaned back into her seat.

She could hear Kaidan as he tapped out their order and the ding of a completed transaction. The automated voice replied that it would be fifteen minutes for the food to be delivered. The CRT started to slow as she recognized the familiar landmarks of the district of the Presidium she lived in came into view. Outside of the CRT terminal stood the two asari officers charged with watching over them. Her lip lifted in resignation and Kaidan gave her a comforting look.

"Come on it can't be for too much longer." he replied as the CRT landed and he opened the hatch for her.

In a gentlemanly manner he helped her out of the CRT and did not let go of her hand until he was sure she wouldn't fall down. She didn't pull away from his touch and Kaidan was reluctant to let go but if some one was watching he didn't want them to gossip about her. He squeezed her hand and then let go.

The apartment was the same when they came back but it was quiet and neither of them wanted to be quiet. Jones went over to a console in the corner of the living area while Kaidan meandered over to the entertainment area. Like all men, he was fascinated by buttons and knobs and there were many of them on the module. Jones smirked as she caught the look of wonderment on his face. She needed to go through the messages left for her over the last few days. Most of them were updates from Klencory and a few of them were from family.

Music floated through the room as Kaidan scanned through the hundreds of radio stations on the Citadel Station. He settled on some oldies station that played songwriters who played guitars. She turned off the console and turned around to see him coming over to her.

"Care to dance?" he asked and pulled her off her chair and into his arms.

"Um...sure." she answered and decided that they had enough time until their food arrived to dance to a couple of songs.

They swayed slowly to the song of some dead singer. Kaidan's hands slowly wrapped around her waist as she leaned into his touch. Kaidan could feel her heart beating rapidly against him or maybe it was his? She was tall enough for him to press his lips against her cheek. The touch made her turn her head and their lips touched. It was soft and tenuous, something that couldn't survive for long though they wanted it to.

Jones was the first to pull away and blinked a few time. "Damn." she breathed.

"Too soon?"

Jones gave him a cheeky look and shook her head lightly. "Not soon enough."

Kaidan grinned and placed his forehead on hers. "Guess I need to make up for some time."

"Not that long a time." she chuckled

"Oh?" he asked but before he could reply the comm on the door beeped.

"There is a delivery for you Dr. Jones from Cafe Mimi?" one of the asari officers asked.

Kaidan let go of Jones and followed her to the door. "That's right."

The door opened and a Salarian in a white and blue uniform came in with a large bag. "Three orders of beignets, three orders of shrimp etouffee, one asparagus and crab quiche." he shoved the food into Kaidan's arms and handed Jones the pad with her total.

Jones deftly slid her card through to deduct the money from her accountant plus a sizable tip. Thank you."

Thank you, human." the alien replied rudely and left the apartment.

"Ah service industry." Jones joked.

Kaidan brought the food over to the table nearest the kitchen and started to pull out clear packages of their meal. The etouffee was for him and the quiche was for her along with an order of beignets, the rest of the pastries were for him. They ate in silence, giving each other knowing looks at what was happening between them. It was something neither of them had felt anybody in a long time.

"How's the quiche?" Kaidan asked, breaking the silence.

Jones smiled. "It's very good and the etouffee?"

"They did a good job." he replied. "Glad I picked it out."

"Indeed."

The comm to the door beeped and the officers who stood guard came in. They faces were tense as they came towards them.

Jones was the first to stand. "Yes officers?"

"A scout ship just returned from the their patrol." one of the officers answered. " The geth fleet are heading towards the Citadel. They will be here in five hours."

The color left Jones' face and she nodded I understanding. "Thank you but why are you telling me this. Has the rest of the Citadel received the news?"

"They will shortly."the other officer replied. "Ambassador Udina asks that you come to his office when you are done with your meal."

"Thank you, officers." Kaidan replied as he came up next to Jones. "We shall finish our meal shortly.

"The Ambassador is having your armor and weapons brought from C-Sec evidence storage." the first officer replied as they left the apartment.

"So much for a relaxing meal." Jones huffed and turned to Kaidan. " At least there won't be that much waiting around."

"A silver lining, Bea." Kaidan replied and pulled her close. "I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"I don't deserve you." Jones replied into his shoulder. "Now lets finish eating."

"Good idea. Can't kill geth on an empty stomach." The biotic quipped and guided her back to her chair.

Wooo!! next chapter should be done soon. I'm trying to finish this before the next game comes out. Tell me what you think. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Last Chapter! Oh man did I wait forever. I apologize.

* * *

Udina was not alone in his office when Bea entered. Kaidan was in the middle of a debrief with Shepard and would catch up later. Sitting in a chair across from his desk was a human woman with grey hair and a tailored suit. This was the woman who gave her the ship to get to Ilos, the only one in her family that she could count on to not call the authorities if she did something stupid.

Helena Blake.

The woman stood and smiled warmly at her youngest niece. "Hello, dear."

"Dr. Jones," greeted Udina and frowned when he didn't see Kaidan. "Where is the Lieutenant?"

"Commander Shepard needed to debrief him, he shall be here shortly." Bea came farther into the room. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes." Udina replied, sweeping the absent soldier aside. "I'm know you and your aunt haven't seen each other in a while but she has been kind enough to give us information regarding Saren and where he is now. I thought that since you were with her crew before they ran afoul of the get fleet you would like to know what they found."

Bea frowned at the words 'ran afoul' and came over to sit next to her favorite aunt. "What happened?"

"Just before the _Raven_ left the system they left a few probes by the Conduit to make sure that Vigil would destroy the Conduit with the charges they placed around the central joints of the apparatus." Helena started. "They were hiding in the darkside of one of the other planet's moons when Saren and his geth arrived."

"Did the charges work?" Bea asked.

Helena sighed. "Yes, the Conduit crushed the geth that were supposed to cross through it but in retaliation Sovereign and the fleet bombarded Ilos with enough bombs and ammo to pulverize a large moon. The city is destroyed."

Bea felt her heart drop. So much knowledge about the Protheans was gone, buried under enough rubble that it would take years to excavate. "So Ilos is gone then." she slumped back in her seat. "Did Shepard say anything else in _his_ report?"

"I have not been able to read his report fully but what I did glean from it was that you were right about the Reapers and that Saren was using the compound to breed Krogan." he sat back down in his desk. "The Fleets are moving to intercept the Geth fleet outside of the Citadel system to protect the Citadel. I suggest you two go back to your quarters until the curfew C-Sec is putting into place has lifted."

Bea and Helena stood and walked out of the Ambassador's office.

"That's it?" Bea asked incredulously as the two woman walked down the steps into the Presidium and towards the CRT. "He called me from my place for that?"

"He might have been fearful of someone tapping into your comm system." Helena answered with a shrug. "I'm glad he did it, though. I got to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you again, Aunt Helena," Bea said with a grin. "I haven't seen you in ages and you are looking better each time."

"Flatterer." Helena teased. "You get that from your father. Maybe when this is all over with you can bring your little boy and visit your favorite aunt. Now that I've gone semi-legit your mother will let him come by more."

Bea grinned. "Going legit, huh? When did this start?"

"When a certain Spectre helped me out and then convinced me to go straight. You're Lieutenant Alenko was with him when we finished our deal." Helena chuckled. "I thought you swore off military men."

Bea frowned. "I thought I did too. Maybe its the uniform? Who knows?"

"Well, if he turns out to be like your first husband then I shall do horrible things to him. With or without your permission."

"Permission granted, Aunt Helena." Bea joked and typed in her address into the console. "Do you want to come and see the place you bought me?"

Helena shook her head. "No dear, you go on. I'll see it another time."

Bea hugged her fellow black sheep and slid into the CRT. "Good-bye, Aunt Helena."

"Good-bye, dear." the older replied as the CRT's door slid shut and lifted off to merge with the air traffic.

Bea did not chime the door alarm to see warn Kaidan about her returning from her meeting with Udina. Kaidan did not hear her and she did not want to disturb him what must have been a serious discussion with his superior officer.

"I thought you were into adventurous women, Kaidan?"

Shepard's question caught Bea off guard. She crept up to the archway of the console niche and bit the bullet to listen in. It _was_ her house so she could do so without feeling guilty. Right?

Kaidan laughed nervously. "Well you had already put your sights on Williams. Who else was supposed to shoot for? Dr. T'soni? Besides, you saw her on Feros. Being covered in Creeper gore and aiming a pistol at you on Eden Prime seems pretty adventurous to me."

Bea smirked at the memories he invoked and then frowned. Was Kaidan going to kiss and tell?

He didn't seem like the type to do so but then again her ex didn't seem like the type to go after every piece of ass he saw either.

"Is she worth it?" Shepard asked. "She seems like a lot to handle: kid, heroic ex-husband, Prothean memories living in her head. You up for that?"

Bea strained to hear what the man in her house would say.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he answered.

The sentence made a smile bloom on her face and she wanted to hop around like a happy little girl. Shepard laughed over the comm. "You _were_ always a romantic." there was a pause. "I gotta go, Reapers to kill, a galactic civilization to save."

"Sorry to miss it."

"I'm sure it'll be all over the news. Shepard out."

Bea took the sign off as a good time to step into the arch way that separated her comm from the rest of the apartment. She leaned against the wall and smiled mischievously at Kaidan's back. He didn't know she was there and that thought appealed to her.

"Adventurous, huh?" she asked, making her voice as sultry as she could muster without laughing.

Kaidan spun around at her question and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uh..."

She pushed herself off the wall and stalked towards him. The air in the room was becoming thick with a type of tension neither of them had felt in a long time.

"What kind of adventurous are we talking about?"

She knew she was coming on strong but she couldn't risk something to be half-assed. He had tried to kiss her in the elevator scant hours ago, would he back away now?

Kaidan grinned and closed the remaining distance between them. "You always seem to throw me a curve ball, Bea."

She shot him a sizzling glance. "So are finally going to hit it out of the park or are you going to settle for second base."

The taunt caught him off guard but he recovered quickly. His right arm wrapped around her waist and his head dipped down to land on hers before she could get off another jab. She met his kiss with a deftness that confirmed something both of them wanted. No more with the teasing or the aborted attempts at a connection. Her hands slithered up his arms to the back of his neck and he pressed further into her presence.

She tasted warm and her lips felt plump and hard against his. Nothing mattered but the heat of their bodies against each other and the feel of fingers stroking the back of his head and neck. He barely squatted but his arms slipping down top catch under her legs gave her all the answer she needed. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and then they were moving to her bedroom.

They had dozed afterwards. Bea's head resting on his chest with her long hair flowing over his arm. He could feeling her soft breath on his skin, tickling the hair on his breast. She had surprised him with her intensity and he had loved every minute. It had been a long time since a woman made him feel so alive.

Her breathing changed indicating that she was awake. He felt her body coil inward and then release itself, relaxing against him. She looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile which he returned.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" he asked.

"Right back 'atcha," she chuckled and placed a light kiss on his chest.

"So what did Udina want?"

The question wiped the smile from Bea's face and she wanted to smack himself for making it go away. She sighed and sat up. "The _Raven _hid itself behind a moon near Ilos. They bugged the area around the Conduit to make sure that Vigil would destroy it when Saren found it."

"Okay."

"Saren and Sovereign bombed the planet," she looked away from him to hide her grief. "The entire complex is gone, all that history and information just...gone. It makes the archaeologist in me so _mad_."

Kaidan sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "They'll get theirs. The Commander is going to lead the Alliance fleet and he promises to make Soveriegn pay for Eden Prime, Feros, everything."

Bea leaned back and sighed. "Good. I'm sorry you have to miss the battle."

"I'm not. Most of the newsgroups on the Citadel are going to keep cameras rolling on the station so people aren't kept in the dark."

Bea's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's morbid. That's like watching the old news reels from that terrorist attack at the start of the 21st century in New York or reliving Elysium. I don't think I can watch something like that..again."

Kaidan could have slapped himself for bringing her to that conclusion. She may have lots of guts and could be tough she was still a scholar and was not military. She was a civilian and was not trained to accept battle like he was.

"I shouldn't have said anything." he breathed and laid back down.

"No, its okay." she placed a hand on his leg and gave it a comforting hug. "I can see why they would do it to. I would force people to confront the horrors of their past and maybe be a rallying point for the Citadel races."

She got out of bed, not bothering to clothe herself as she picked up her omni-tool. "Did they say if they were going to broadcast it in public?"

"Probably." he rolled out of bed and pulled on his discarded underwear. "Why? What are you going to do go and watch it in a bar?"

"Some place public, yes." she replied. "Call it an act of defiance, to Saren, to the Geth, to Cerberus."

Her face grew hard and her eyes which moments ago were soft orbs or passion were now glinting with a darker emotion. He came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't feel comfortable with having you out in public, not with what happened at the Presidium. Saren might have agents looking to gun you down after that. We can watch it here and if you get uncomfortable about it we can turn it off."

"You're right." she wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "Maybe we should shower first?"

"Ladies first." he chuckled at the questioning expression on her face. "I'm going to make something to munch on."

Bea smirked and pinched his cheek playfully as she started for the bathroom. "Don't chicken out on me now, Alenko."

"Life with you is going to be interesting." he chuckled as he started for the door. "Chicken sounds good right now."

BAM! The end.


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah so I thought I was done with this but apparently not.

* * *

Kaidan was right.

The Citadel newsgroups were broadcasting the attack from Saren and the geth with Sovereign at the head. The battle consisted of balls of flame and shards of burnt metal and other synthetic materials. They watched in the living area as so many of their people died. Bea lay on the caouch using Kaidan's leg and a pillow, his hand rubbing her shoulder, comforting her. He could feel the dampness of her tears on his pants and hoped that she would never deal with this again. In his mind he was tallying the losses of the Citadel fleet. In the background of the holo-vid spoke the news casters giving morbid and sometime triumphant declarations voice overs.

The Presidium's sky had fallen dark by the time the battle was over and it was seen and recorded that Saren had lost.

20 turian cruisers were lost, the Destiny Ascension was badly damaged and the Alliance fleet had lost ten heavy cruisers. The _Normandy_ was still intact and hopefully the crew was still alive.

Over the terrace came a distant chant of mourning? Victory?

Bea sat up and wiped the crust of tears from her eyes. Kaidan did not take his hand off of her instead moving it to her back. "It's over." she breathed. "It's really over and we won."

Kaidan followed her with her eyes as she got up and walked out onto the terrace.

People were coming out of the buildings onto the walkways and most of them with hugging each other a few people were openly kissing each other. The sight of beings rejoicing when they barely escaped death was conflicting. She ached for the comfort that might be a few paces away but then it would feel like swatting away the thousands of deaths that floated in the abyss just beyond the Citadel.

The door opened and the two asari officers that were stationed at her door came in.

"Dr. Jones the Council wishes to speak to you over the comm."

Bea frowned. "Again? why can't they just say it all at once?"

The C-Sec officer shrugged. "I don't know, Dr. Jones."

She sighed. "Fine lets get this over with."

"Shouldn't you change first?" Kaidan teased waving at her frumpy clothing.

"They getting me as I am. I'm here to impress them." she smirked and made her way over the niche that held her comm terminal.

The officer opened it with her omni-tool, it had to have been a secure channel from the Council's safe room. The head of the asari Councilor popped up.

"Councilor." she greeted formally.

"I apologize for calling you again but I feel that the Council has not paid proper respects to you and the Alliance for all they have done."

"Councilor, I am not an Alliance officer." she clarified.

"Indeed you are not but be that as that may we would like to extend an offer to you."

Bea quirked an eyebrow. "What sort of offer?"

"We would like for you to join Special Tasks and Reconnaissance."

"A Spectre? But I have no formal military training. I'm a civilian."

"You are a Hero both to your people and to the Council. If not for you and the sacrifices you and humanity has made for us we feel it only appropriate that you become a member."

"I would be honored Councilor but--"

"We are aware of your contract with Kumun Shol. He has agreed to revise your contract so that you may still work with him and go on missions for us."

"Uh-- thank you Councilor." she smiled. "I shall gladly join the Spectres."

* * *

_two weeks later..._

The hangar bay leading to the ship that woud take Bea back to Klencory was empty save for two humans. Kaidan and Bea kept close during the last two weeks while the debris was being cleared and those who survived the attack on the Citadel tried to recover. For the most part they stayed in Bea's apartment only leaving when Shepard and his crew or those who knew them stopped by or invited them out. It was a nice break from the excitment and no one knew, not even Shepard, that she had been made a Spectre. Their involvement was kept quiet and that was how they liked it.

"You promise to write?" Bea asked running her thumb and fore finger over the front closer of Kaidan's dress uniform.

"Every day." he answered and rubbed her arms reassuringly. "But only if you do the same."

Bea smiled. "I will. Did you get you're new orders?"

"Yes, I'll be heading back to Arcturus while the _Normandy _is being repaired. Shepard will need all the help he can get after he gets back to duty."

"I'm glad he recommended Anderson to the Council position. Udina makes me want to throw things."

"He sure didn't take it well."

One of the crew members of the ship came over. "Dr. Jones? It's time for us to go."

Bea sighed and nodded. "I'll be right there." she looked up at Kaidan and gave him a small smiled. "I'll be seeing you again, Kaidan."

Kaidan chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm making you keep that promise."

Bea moved away from him and followed the crewman up the gangplank and into the ship. She didn't know if the handsome man she had just left watched as the ship took off from the berth. She would see him again, maybe things will work out for them. She hoped so.

* * *

Now it's the end


End file.
